Love?
by Chaoses Angel
Summary: Legends say that when Prometheus created man, they had four arms, four legs, and two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them in two. Making us as we are now. It is the main goal in life for a person to find their other half, their soul mate. But what if your other half was the one person who swore off intimence?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all. I have writers block for my Rosario Vampire story. I have not found inspiration for it yet. So if any of ya'll out there have ideas for me feel free to PM me or leave a review. Now Im not up to date with HOO, but I have read The Lost Hero. So if I get any thing wrong or something like that, please let me know. This takes place after The Last Olympian. Welcome to the story that my mind has given birth too.**

Percy POV

I had just snuck away from the partying Gods and demigods. We had just defeated Kronos and his army. Thus saving the Olympians and extending their reign. I came to a secluded garden behind the throne room. Two benches sat in front of a sparkling golden statue of an eagle in mid flight. Water shooting from the beck and into the large basin bellow. I smiled softly. Salt water.

I took a seat on one of the benches and stared into the rippling salt water. I have never been one for parties. To many people. Sure the party was for me and my friends but I was more than content with my wish. I might have given up godhood but future demigods gained a better chance at living. Now most people would have accepted godhood without a second thought but I'm not most people. I had given up immortality for a girl. A girl I wanted to have a life with. Most guys may call me soft or weak but they haven't found that one person yet. The one who you can be yourself around. The one you can go to for any reason. A best friend, a love.

I'm one of the lucky few. I found that person. Her name was Annabeth, daughter of Athena. My soft smile grew broader as I pictured her beautiful grey eyes, soft blond hair.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a shadow passed me, heading into the small forest across from the bench I was sitting on. Curious, I fallowed. After the years of training and battles, I had learned how to hid my demigod scent and I had also picked up a few tricks from the short time I spent with the Hunters of Artemis. I crept forward. Silently closing in on whatever it was.

I came into a clearing at the edge of Olympus. The figure turned out to be a beautiful woman. Deep Auburn hair swept down to the small of her back. The woman wore a exquisite silver dress that brushed the floor. A slit ran up to the mid thigh. Showing off her athletic legs. I gulped. I should not be thinking about her this way. I have a girl friend! Not to mention she is the goddess of maidens! I slowly turned around and started back the way I came.

"Hello Perseus."

I flinched. I turned around and saw her staring straight at me. Deep silver staring into sea green. Her eyes were as memorizing as her hair and face. Stop! You have a girl and she is a goddess. I offered a smile as I rubbed my neck.

"Lady Artemis." nervousness clear in my voice.

"Why did you fallow me?" Her voice as cold as her eyes.

"I..I didn't know... it was you." I stuttered as I bowed deeply.

"Stand up! I hate it when people do that." She snapped.

I shot up so quickly that I stumbled backwards, falling down onto my back with an oof.

Artemis held a hand to her mouth, suppressing a girlish giggle. I sat up and rubbed my head. Peaking up, I saw a small blush as her eyes twinkled. She could barley contain her giggle. I smiled and laughed softly. She used her free hand to help me up. I grasped her hand as she pulled. But I guess she misjudged my weight because she pulled a little to hard. Artemis fell onto her back, pulling me on top of her.

Our noses just barley brushed each other. A light blush spread across her cheeks. And from the burning in mine, I could guess that I sported one too. Her breath was heavy as was mine. I was fully aware of the soft squishy feeling of her breasts smashed against my chest. I starred into her deep silver eyes. Getting lost in the sea of platinum. I could see embarrassment, shock, hesitation, and something I couldn't identify.

Artemis POV

I was looking up into the sea green eyes of the hero of Olympus. I was captured within the deep emerald color. I saw the deep blush on his perfectly tanned cheeks. His eyes twinkling. I could feel his well muscled chest and abdomen pressed tightly against me. The form of his body fit well against my curves. I would have blasted any man into dust for getting this close to me. But Jackson was different. He wasn't selfish, egoistic, or pompous. He was the exact opposite of what I thought a man should be. Something unfamiliar bubbled within my chest. But I brushed it off as embarrassment.

"I'm... I'm SO sorry La... Lady Artemis." Percy stuttered as he shot up and bowed once more. He than dashed into the woods with out another word. When he jumped off of me, I felt... loss. I sat up and shook my head.

"Maybe I had too much of Dionysus's wine." I started back towards my palace. My hunters were probably wondering where I am.

Percy POV

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you do that? Why be so stupid? She is the goddess of Maidens! Not to mention you have a girlfriend. I broke through the trees to see everyone gone except a few minor gods mingling around with some dryads. Sighing, I sat down under a tree. Head held in my palms. I felt a tug pull in my gut as I used the moisture in the air to create a gateway to camp. Seeing as they were all gone.

I arrived late in the evening. The campfire was cold and the lights in the cabins were out. I decided to head to the beach. It always calmed my nerves. As I walked, I thought about all the people that lost their lives in the war. Their sacrifices is what motivated me to fight Kronos with all I had. But that wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough. It was Luke that ended the Titan lord. He had some how gained control over his body again and begged me to hand him my dagger. When I did he stabbed himself in his soft spot. Banishing Kronos from his body, but at the cost of his life.

Sighing, I came to the beach. But not to the calming scene I had hoped it would be. I stopped dead in my tracks. My mouth fell as my eyes bugged. I saw her laying with a boy I had never seen before. She had her head on his chest. Looking up at the stars. I couldn't move. My mind trying to come up with something to explain the scene before me.

"I love you Brandon." Her voice held affection and admiration. The two closed the distance between them. Seeing this caused me to snap. The calm seas began to churn as the winds sped up. Heavy rain started along with hail. The earth shook as cracks began to form. The two shot up and looked around until their gaze found me. She had fear in her eyes as the boy pushed her behind him. Foolish.

I started forward. The boy shouting threats but they were lost within the wind. My eyes had started to glow green as I lifted them both into the air by controlling the water in their blood. Their eyes bugged with fear and awe when waves grew to three stories. Lightening flashed across the sky. The earth shook more violently. I continued to advance until I was feet from their floating forms. Than I spoke.

"...Why?" My voice cold and hard. Annabeth just starred wide eyed at me.

"WHY?!" The shaking intensified, wave growing bigger. Skies darkening as lighting grew more frequent and louder. All they could see through the heavy rain was my glowing eyes.

"I'm... I'm sor... Sorry-" Her voice quaked.

"SORRY?!" I roared as I slammed them into the ground, holding them there. I stood over them. I locked gazes with her. I looked into the eyes I thought were beautiful once.

"I just gave up immortality for you just hours ago! IMMORTALITY! for you, Annabeth! And this is how you repay me?!" I gave a deep growl as pointed at the boy. "How long has this been going on?!" I yelled at her.

I watched as she stuttered. Trying to talk but unable. I let the storm around me slow until there was nothing but silence. My eyes still glowed though. I shook my head. Releasing my hold over them. As soon as I did. The boy she called Brandon, shot up and stood in font of her cowering form. I looked into the eyes of this boy. I let a roar loose as I rushed up to him and slammed my fist into his face. Crushing his nasal cavity and braking most of his teeth. The boy flew a good fifty feet away. Landing with a thud. Blood flooding from his face.

I looked back at Annabeth and gave a humorless laugh. "You wanna know something? I had planed on asking you to marry me. I even asked you mother for her blessing." I spat at her. I drew the black velvet box from a pocket and threw it at her. I glanced at her once more before I turned and walked away. Leaving her crying and holding the box. I ran ahead, letting the tears fall. How could she? It was mere hours since I gave up godhood for her. Hours since Luke passed. Hours since we last kissed.

I arrived shortly to my cabin. It was the closest one to the water. Kicking in the door, I shoved all my things into a bag. All the while, asking the same question. Why? Before I left I saw the one thing that I used for decoration. A small picture of me and her laughing at the canoe lake. In a sadness, and an anger filled rage, I drew riptide and slashed the photo in two. I then ran from the cabin heading to the top of half-blood hill. Stopping at Thalia's tree, I looked back. And my anger was temporarily replaced by awe.

In my wake, I had destroyed most of camp. Trees were uprooted, the shore had eroded, and huge cracks spread out from where I stood on the beach. Some cabins were also destroyed. Oops. I turned and patted the guardian of the camp on the head. I guess the campers aren't here after all. If they were then Chiron would be chasing me down. I slowly started down the hill. One place in mind. A place were my favorite person will be. She would understand and calm me. My mother. As I walked, my mind betrayed me. I began thinking about My life and about her. The tears that I was crying began to run faster. How could she do this? Was I not good enough? Was I not strong enough? Now I see why Artemis swore off men. I thought bitterly. But when I thought of Artemis, a feeling warmed my aching heart. But it was so insignificant that I merely brushed it aside.

It took about an hour and a half for me to get to my mothers apartment. I opened the door and walked in, throwing my bag onto the island. I than started to call out for my mom and Paul. Whom had become like a second father figure too me. No one answered. I called out again. Nothing. I began my searched with the living room and than moved from room to room. And still nothing. I stood in front of mom's door, hand on the handle. Afraid of what I could find in there. I had searched the entire apartment and found nothing. It was exactly the same way I had left it when I came to ask her blessing about my dip in the Styx.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door. And stopped dead in my tracks. My breath caught in my throat. Tears started to fall once more. (It was then that I noticed that I had cried more in the past few hours than I had in my entire life.) I fell to my knees as I cradled her head in my arms. I threw my head back a let all my grief, anger, and sadness out in one silent scream of horror. It felt like my heart had exploded and had been stomped on. It felt like my very soul was in pieces. Then I felt it. The tug in my gut. I couldn't see it but I felt the rain and hail coming down in sheets. An earthquake that would have made my father envious, erupted. I knew I had caused a F4 Hurricane to form, but I didn't care. I wanted everyone to feel what I was feeling. I wanted to rip apart the world. My quake intensified ten fold at this thought. I knew the world around me was being torn apart. But I didn't slow the storm. It felt good to let it all out. All my fear, worry, sadness, anger, and grief. I hung my head, letting my tears fall on to her peaceful face. I'm sorry mother. I wasn't strong enough.

On Olympus

Eleven flashes appeared at once. Blinding the one that was there. Poseidon watched as all his fellow gods and goddess sat upon their thrones.

"Why have you called us here broth-" The king of gods was interrupted by a quaking that caused everyone to grab ahold of anything that would keep them from ending up on the floor. Everyone turned their shocked gazes to Poseidon. He just looked back at them with a grim expression and shook his head. Even though he was sad about it, a small part of him was proud he could do something like this. Athena eyes widen when a thought hit her.

"Father!" The goddess of wisdom shouted over the noise. Zeus nodded as they all flashed out. They knew what was happening but what they didn't know was what had caused it.

They appeared outside their destination. And what they all saw made them gasp. All around them, destruction. Buildings were leveled, the roads were split and cracked. People were running amuck while hail stones the size of baseballs smashed into mortals heads. The gods looked to one another. The same question swirling between them. What could have caused this? Athena spotted a lone apartment building. Standing alone in the eye of the storm. With an unspoken agreement they all flashed into that place.

When they came into the building, they all gasped once more. A figure was on his knees. A body laying in his lap. Poseidon froze. "...Sally." His voice was nothing but a whisper. Percy's head snapped up, his glowing eyes narrowing onto gods. They all took a step back. Except Poseidon. Whom just stared at his son and his fallen lover.

Hades stepped forth. "Percy I'm sorry about your mother but I will make sure she is placed in E-" He was cut off by the bone chilling roar of the weeping hero. Percy throw his head back as winds whipped at the Olympians. They were thrown back against the walls of Sally's room. Zeus even used his godly strength to try and get close to Percy. But his attempt ended in failure. When the king of gods tried to move Percy growled deeply. The shaking of the earth intensified even more. Every god and goddess in that room had to hold back a gasp when they saw an awe inspiring aura lash out from Percy.

Athena scanned the room and saw a lone person standing against the winds. It seemed she was unaffected by them. Athena called out to her. Telling her to calm Percy.

Artemis POV

I nodded to my sister. I turned to look back at the man unlike other men. The man I had come to respect.

I took a step foreword. "Perseus!" I called. He stared straight at me. Starring me in the eye. I could see grief, sadness, and anger within his glowing green eyes. They were no longer the calm sea green that once held happiness. Now they were cold and emotionless. I had never seen someone so... so broken, so grief stricken. It broke my heart to see the hero of Olympus in so much pain. I started to creep closer. A growl rumbled deeply from his chest. I continued to stare into the tearful eyes of Percy.

As I walked, I noticed that that strange feeling I felt earlier was spreading with my chest. But once again I brush it off as pity. I got within two feet of him when he finally stopped growling. I bent to eye level with him. "Please Percy. Calm down." My voice low and calm. I could feel the winds die down and the shaking stop. I smiled at him. But it faltered when he started to sob as he glanced down at Sally. On impulse, I pulled him into a tight embrace. I began to rub his back, whispering to him calming things. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. Burying his face into my hair. This surprised me. I have never done this to any one other than my hunters. But Percy was a special case.

Poseidon rushed to his son's side at the same time as Hestia. Hestia and Percy had developed a close bond over the years. When I thought about it, a pang of something shot through my chest. Hades came forth, laying a hand on Percy's arm.

"I am truly sorry about your lose Perseus. I will make sure she will rest peacefully in Elysian Fields." Hades gave a final squeeze to his arm and then disappeared in a flash of black wisp. Other gods said their dues and flashed out. Leaving Myself, Percy's father, Hestia, and Zeus.

"There will be a council meeting. I want you there so we can discus this... Matter." Zeus's voice, for once in a long time, sounded sincere. He flashed out.

"Im sorry Percy. When life gets over whelming, return to the hearth." She kissed his cheek, well the one that was showing from my hair.

Poseidon bent down a lifted Sally's body from Percy's lap. A hand shot out and grasped the sea gods arm. Percy hadn't moved his head but muttered, "Please... please dad. Take... take care... of... her." Her managed to choke out between sobs. Not trusting his voice, Poseidon nodded and flashed out with the body of Sally.

We stayed like that for about fifteen minutes. I held him in my arms and let him weep. After a while, he went limp. I went ridged. Fear shot through me as I pulled Percy away. Only to have relief flood me. Percy had cried himself to sleep. An smile grew on my lips as I watched him sleep. I would have mocked any man for crying like this. Called him weak but I couldn't blame him. No one could. To have walked in and see the body of your mother, dead on the floor.

"I promise you that we will find who did this. And when we do, I will personally drag him to the fields of Punishment." My voice soft and kind. A voice I only use for my hunters. I swept hair from his eyes with a small smile on my lips.

**Well? How did I do? Please leave a review on how I did. And if any of y'all have a suggestion or question, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I give you Chapter 2.**

3rd POV

Thirteen flashes appeared simultaneously. From within each flash, a god or goddess appeared. When Artemis came into view, Hestia walked over and took the sleeping demigod from the her. When this happened, Artemis felt... loss shoot through her heart. Hestia laid Percy on the steps of her throne. (Percy had already gotten Hades' and Hestia's throne back.) Once all the gods had taken their seats, Zeus called for order.

"Silence!" immediately, all the chatter was stop. "We need to address the fact that Perseus was able to hold all of us back. Even with my power, I could not get close." Zeus glanced around the room and saw nodes of agreement. "That is why I have come to the conclusion that Perseus is to powerful to be aloud to live."

Silence. No one spoke, not a sound was made. Eyes were bugged, mouths fell. One god and two goddesses were the most stunned.

"WHAT?!" Poseidon shot from his throne. Trident in hand. "I will NOT allow you to kill my son!" The sea god shouted.

Zeus stood from his throne. "He is too powerful! If he becomes corrupt, that could be the down fall of us all! You saw what he did to our father! He defeated to Titian Lord. The most powerful one! Not to mention what happened today!" The king of gods shouted back.

"He wold NEVER betray me or Olympus! I'm his father! Have you forgot that he also resisted Kronos' temptation!" Anger and venom was pouring from his voice.

Two of the big three stared each other down. Sparks flying between the two. The tension was so thick that you could split it with a knife.

"You touch my son, and I will tear down Olympus." The sea god's voice was low and deadly. Zeus knew better than to push his brother. Poseidon never went back on his threats. Ever. Zeus was the first to look away. He sat back down and looked around the massive room.

"I agree with my uncle, Father." The goddess of the moon said from her seat. Zeus' head snapped in her direction. His light blue eyes flaring. Artemis met his gaze unflinchingly.

"I thought you hated all men?" Her father question with narrowed eyes and anger seeping in his words.

Artemis's silver eyes wondered over to Percy. "I do but he is different." Her voice was soft and quite. "Im with my brother and sister." Hestia said as she stood from her throne. All around the room 'Ayes' were heard as we'll as nodes. Even Ares nodded. Although with slight hesitation. Zeus glared at each and every one of his family members. His gaze finally stoping on the one person that had been silent the whole time. His wife.

Hera starred back into her husband eyes. She could see his anger and also his plead for her to back him. As much as she hated demigods, she agreed with Artemis. Perseus is different. He wasn't pompous, cocky, or egoistic. In fact he was the exact opposite. He was humble, loyal, honest, and selfless. He would always care for others before hisself. He was always putting other peoples needs before his own.

Hera's eyes hardened. "I agree with Artemis." She said in a hard tone. She stepped from her throne and joined Hestia. Hestia smiled and nodded her head. Artemis had also joined Hestia. Poseidon looked at his brother with a triumphant smirk.

"Do it. Kill me." A voice said in a cold, broken tone. A shuffling sound was heard as a figure moved to stand in front of Zeus. Poseidon's eyes grew big along with the goddesses that stood by Hestia.

"Percy..." The sea gods trailed off. The demigod looked Zeus in the eyes. "Do it." He said in that cold broken voice. Zeus was surprised to say the least. He had expected Percy to fight back. Not to agree.

"Why Percy?" The Earth Shaker's voice was low and full of sadness. First he had lost Sally, and know his son wanted to die. Percy glanced to his father. His eyes hard and emotionless. The same could be said for his face.

"I have nothing to live for." His voice sending chills down Poseidon's and Artemis's back.

"Artemis spoke from Hestia's side. "What about that daughter of Athena?" Athena nodded. Percy hung his head as tears fell silently.

"Like I said, I have nothing to live for. Mother is dead and," He looked towards Athena. The goddess of wisdom flinched when she saw the pain and loss in them. "Why don't you ask your daughter." He said. Pain filled his voice. Athena's eyes narrowed in thought.

Poseidon had tears in his eyes. His was frozen in a look of shock and pain. Zeus felt sympathy for his brother. As well as his nephew. He was starting to rethink his decision about Percy's death. Zeus looked to the hero that was on his knees before him. His head hung as tears splattered on the marble floor. "What happened with Annabeth?" The king God questioned. Perseus flinched at the name of that girl.

_What could have happened between the two of them?_ Artemis thought as she watched the form of the young hero. There it was again. That pang in her chest. She had felt this before. A long time ago with Orion. But he was a mistake. She never loved him. It just that those stupid mortals thought that she did because she put him in the stars. She was beyond glad that she had killed him. Artemis found out that he had raped a maiden and then tried to rape one of her hunters. If Apollo hadn't tricked her into killing him, she would have don't it anyways. The feeling Percy brought to her was deeper, and stronger than with Orion. It seemed more... pure. With a shake of her head, she shoved the thought away.

Artemis walked forward and took a knee in front of Percy. She gripped his shoulder with her slim delicate fingers. "What happened?" Her voice calm and kind. A voice she only used with her hunters. Percy raised his head, looking Artemis in the eye. Sea green watched silver.

"She- She broke my heart. Even though I gave up immortality for her." His voice broke her heart. It seemed to reach her immortal soul. Wait. Had she just heard right? Had she just heard that a _woman_ broke a _mans_ heart? She shook her head. No that can't be right. She heard wrong. Yeah that's it. But when she gazed into his eyes, seeing the pain there, she knew he was telling the truth.

Athena eyes widened. That couldn't be right. Her daughter wouldn't do that. Would she? How would give up a guy like Perseus? He was different. Just like Artemis and Hera said.

"Please, I have nothing left to live for. My friends died in the war because I wasn't strong enough. My mom is dead, and I wasn't even good enough to keep the girl I loved." Tears streaming down his face. Staining his cheeks. For some reason when he said he loved that girl, Artemis felt pain shoot through her.

CRACK! All the gods flinched from the very audible slap. Percy's eyes widened as he brought a hand to his red cheek. He watched wide eyed as Artemis drew hand back. Her silver eyes were narrowed.

"Don't ever talk like that again! You have plenty to live for. Who cares if Annabeth," Her voice turned to a sneer when she said her name. Which Percy found odd. "broke your heart. She didn't deserve you." At this her voice lowered. But Athena heard this and huffed, but didn't speak. She was right after all. Poseidon watched this transition before him. As he watched, he noticed a glint in the eyes of his son and in Artemis. And some of the pain dissipated from Percy.

Hestia smirk. She saw the start of it. As did Aphrodite. The two goddess looked at one another and smiled. They knew, even if Percy and Artemis didn't.

Perseus let his hand drop, as well as his head. "I'm sorry lady Artemis. Your right. I-I just need to think." He said. His voice once broken. Artemis griped his chin and lifted him to eye level. She smiled and nodded. Percy thought Artemis was acting strange. She was usually cold and closed off. But here she was, a genuinely warm smile showing. Those beautiful eyes of her's shown brightly. He offered her a sad smile, but she could see it, under the layers of sadness, a hint of his old smirk. The one that he was known for.

There was a sound of some one clearing their throat. A light golden blush spread across The Hunter's cheeks as she pulled away and walked back to her throne. She looked around and saw every one watching her with gazes full of curiosity and amusement. Artemis straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin higher, starring right back. Aphrodite and Hestia just chuckled softly at the two. Percy slowly got to his feet and faced Zeus.

"Well it seems that you have allies here in the council demigod. So I guess I can't kill you." Their was a collective sigh of relief. The two biggest coming from Poseidon and Artemis. "But, you are dangerous. I can't risk you falling into the wrong hands." He stated in a authoritative tone. There was grunts of agreements.

Percy knelt. Head bowed. "I, Perseus Jackson, swear upon the river of Styx and on my mortal life, that I will remain eternally loyal to you all and if I shall break this oath, I will accept any punishment without a word of resistance." Thunder boomed in the distance. All the gods just stared at the young man before them. Every eye was bugged, every mouth was agape. This man had just swore eternal loyalty to them. Zeus was the first to recover.

He cleared his throat. "Do you know what you just did boy?" The sky god asked. Still flabbergasted. Percy rose to his feet and nodded with renewed determination.

"Alright than I guess meeting adjourned." Before Zeus could grip Hera's hand and flashed out, Percy spoke up.

"My lord, before you go I have a request." The son of the sea god asked with slight hesitation in his voice. Zeus raised an eyebrow at the young hero. "Well...?" He drug out with a sigh filled with annoyance.

"I ask that you make me part immortal. I guess kinda like Artemis's hunters." Percy rubbed the back of his head shyly.

Zeus narrowed his eyes while stroking his beard. Deep on thought. After ten agonizing minutes, he looked towards Artemis and nodded. With that he grabbed Hera's hand and flashed out with a shower of lighting. Taking that as a good sign, Percy looked around and noticed the rest of the gods still there. Odd. He watched as Aphrodite, the love goddess, bound down from her throne and straight towards Percy. His eyes widened when she pulled him into a hug. Artemis ground her teeth when she saw Aphrodite smash her boobs into his chest.

Aphrodite pulled away and held a stunned Percy at arms length. "I'm going to help you Percy." She said in a singsong voice. And before the demigod could reacted, he was enveloped In a cloud of perfume. She smiled and winked at an agitated Artemis. She then flashed out, leaving a chocking Percy behind. After a while, the cloud dissipated. And all the goddess, including Artemis, stared open mouth.

Percy stood at about 6'2. His hair had grown a little longer then his ears. He had a deeper tan than he use too. Percy had on a tight black tee that clung to his body. He has developed a six pack from the years of training and fighting. But with Aphrodite's blessing, it became more defined and prominent. In fact, his whole body had become more refined. Percy face palmed. He wanted to stay away from girls, not attracted them.

"I also wish to help you, young hero." Athena spoke, but didn't move from her throne. She snapped het fingers and Percy began to sway. He clutched his head, groaning slightly. His vision swam and blur. Than it stopped. He blinked rapidly. Percy eyes widened. His brain began to scan the room, looking for weak points. He started to form battle plans on how to best defend this room. He noticed every detail, every fault. A actual smile spread across his lips. Percy turned to Athena and nodded his thanks. She nodded back and flashed out. Along with every one else. Excluding Percy, Artemis, his father, and Hades.

"You are welcome in my domain nephew." Hades said in the mono tone that he was known for. Then he flashed out too. Poseidon and Artemis walked over to Percy. His father laid a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Since I cant bless you, I will grant you more control over your powers Percy. And don't worry about Sally. We will find who did it." The sea god said in a determined tone. Percy offered a sad smile and hugged his father before he flashed to his palace. Percy turned to the only god left in the room. Artemis.

Artemis smiled and pulled a surprised demigod in for a hug. His cheeks exploded with a massive blush. He was well aware of her breasts and how they were smushed against him. Ohh if only he could see Artemis's face. Priceless. A huge golden blush flared across her face. She didn't know why she hugged him. It was on impulse. Her blush grew even more when she felt how different his body felt after Aphrodite's blessing. They both pulled away quickly. Artemis laid a hand on his shoulder, a silver light enveloped the blushing demigod.

Percy could feel his muscles tingle, his instinct to be outdoors amplified ten fold. His reflexes increased also. Artemis pulled away with a blush showing on her beautiful face.

"Um... I guess I'll see you around." Artemis stuttered. Percy nodded quickly and smiled. The Hunter smiled before flashing out. Leaving behind a fool who was grinning from ear too ear. His grief temporarily forgotten.

Percy's POV

I sat down heavily on the steps outside my mother's apartment with my head hung in my hands. I just sat there smiling at the happy memories we shared. Tears began to fall silently. These tears are as much joyous as sadness. Joy because I visited my uncle to see if he would keep up his end of the deal,He has. My mother now lives in happiness along with Paul. He too was killed. But I was to stunned by my mothers body to see his next to her.

I smiled and wiped my face. My mom would probably scowled me for crying over her. I'm sorry mom. I truly am. But I swear on the river of Styx, that I will find whom ever did this to you and Paul. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

I stood from the steps, and slung my bag over my shoulder. I looked up at my old home one last time, than started down the road. I don't know where I'm going but I need to clear my mind and heart. That's the reason I asked Zeus for part immortality. I was planing to leave for a while. I looked up towards the bright clear sky and smiled.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I have been feeling a bit under the weather. Also if any of my followers have an idea or suggestion then I'm willing to listen. If I like it then I MIGHT use it. This story will take time to develop so have patients. Until next time this is Chaoses Angel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

It has been about a year since I left Olympus to travel. And right now, I was somewhere in Rome being chased by unnaturally large wolves. Yes I said wolves. I was running through a forest, dodging limps and roots of trees trying to escape. I was ambushed while I was making camp. My clothes were drenched in sweat, my lungs had been burning for about the last hour now. My arms and face were covered in fresh and old blood. Some of my own but most from monsters.

I took a deep breath and pounded faster. I could hear the beasts closing in on me. I hurdled a fallen tree. But before my feet hit the ground, I was tackled from the side by the largest wolf. Which I'm assuming was the leader. Once we landed, I let out a grunt. We rolled over one another. Finally coming to a stop with me on my back and the wolf baring it's fangs above me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the rest of the wolves forming a circle around me. Growling and barking.

My gaze returned to the beast on top of me. With a fearsome growl, he lunged for my throat. I had just enough time to grip his jaws with my hands, saving my life. But for how long? He was really strong. His teeth dug into the flesh on my hands. The wolf pushed harder and used his claws to rip into the flesh on my legs. With a grunt, I shoved back. I felt a tug in my gut as water shot from thin air and plowed into the chest of the wolf. The beast yelped as he rolled off of me.

Seeing my chance, I shot to my feet and leaped over the ring of lesser wolves. But at the peck of my jump, I felt teeth sink deep into the thigh of my right leg. With a yell of pain, I drew riptide and jammed it in to the eye of the Alpha wolf. Golden blood spurted from the wound. Ichor, Thats why they are so huge. Their immortal. He released me with a howl of in pain as I stumbled to my knees. My vision started to blur and what felt like a fire spread through my body. I stumbled to my feet and shakily ran forward. Only to have the forest floor to give out under me. With wide eyes, I began to fall off of a cliff towards a large lake below. I closed my eyes and smiled. Awaiting the fell of water running over my skin.

I plunged into the water and sank like a rock. And the last thing I saw was the refracted moon through the waters surface and the fell of my wounds slowly closing. Then my world went black as my head smacked against a rock.

Artemis POV

I laid there in my cot, looking up through the hole in the top of my tent at my favorite constellation. The one of my best friend, Zoë nightshade. My hunters and I had made camp after a long day searching for the missing demigod, Percy. It had been about a year since his disappearance. When I had found out he was gone I got angry first then sad. And finally determined. I was dead set on finding him. My hunters were reluctant at first, well aside from Thalia and Phoebe. Those two knew what Percy was really like. Honest, loyal, goodhearted, friendly, handsome. And that smile of his. The way his eyes shine. Those eyes, I have dreamt about those endless pools of green. I shook my head, trying to stop the thoughts. But when ever I thought of him, my palms would sweat and my heart would race and when our bare skin touched, a slight shock runs across my body. I shivered.

With a sigh, I rolled over and closed my silver eyes. I knew what was to come. It was the same every night. I would always dream of him. Like I was a ghost that fallowed. Take last night for example. I had dreamt that Percy was running from abnormally large wolves. I watched him get tackled as the pack surrounded him. Even though it was a dream, I could help but scream as the alpha lunged for Percy's throat. But he fought back. Just as he was about to escape, I watched with a horror filled gaze as the Alpha bit deep into Percy's thigh. Tears began to flow when I heard him scream. He drew riptide and lashed out. Gouging out the eye of the wolf. Then the dream dissipated.

I sighed once more._I will find you Percy._ Then I let darkness take me.

I awoke in a cold sweat. Tears stung my eyes. Taking deep breaths, I flashed on some cloths. My mind still running his screams of pain over and over. Of course it was of Percy. Nothing could shake me up this bad. My eyes grew hazy as the dream resurfaced.

_Flashback_

I was walking through a forest at the base of a cliff. There was a large river to my left. As I exited the tree line, a object fell from the sky above. I looked up to see a familiar tree line. Although it didn't occur to me at the time. I watch the thing free falling towards the water below. But what weirded me out the most was the golden glow around it. My eyes narrowed when I saw tattered jeans, splattered with golden blood. As the mass fell, a stream of red was left behind. Coming from the pant leg. A torn shirt flared in the wind. Jet black hair blew out of the persons face. Revealing a smile that warmed my heart. Tears began to fall when I realized that the falling object was Percy!

I took off running with all that I had. When I neared the edge of the bank, I didn't slow. I dove right in just as Percy made contact with the water. I started towards him. I knew this was a dream but it felt so real. Like I was actually there. I also knew even if I hadn't jumped into the river Percy would be fine. He was the son of the sea god. Water was his home. As I got closer I could see the surface starting to turn a sickly brownish red color.

Fear shot through me as I dove under the water. As I neared the bottom, I could see the outline of the missing demigod. I gripped his arm and pulled him towards the shores. When we burst from the waters, I threw us onto the sandy river bank. Relief flooded me when I saw his chest rise and fall. But the feeling was short lived when I heard the wet chocking sound that gurgled with every breath. Fear and worry shot through me.

3rd POV

Artemis cradled Percy's head in her lap as tears fell. She watched as Percy struggled to fill his lungs. Each breath sounded as if he was drowning. That's when the convulsions started. His body began to shake uncontrollably. Artemis tried to calm him but to no avail. All she could do was watch as tears fell faster. She ran her fingers through his hair, sobbing out calming words.

Her sobs grew louder as Percy began to scream and thrashed harder. This went on for minutes. All the while his screams never stopped. Finally, he arched his back and let lose one last bellow of pain the reached Artemis's soul. It torn her apart. Having to listen to the pain filled voice of the one man that was the only male she every found trust worthy.

Percy suddenly stopped all movement. His chest didn't rise or fall. His body was at rest.

Artemis lightly slapped his cheek. "Percy! Percy!" Nothing. She screamed louder, slapping him harder.

Artemis was about to slap him once more when his eyes snapped open. Revealing two golden orbs. Sea green was swirled in with a slight silver tent to it. His colored irises formed slits, almost like a reptile. Artemis gasped. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape.

End Flashback

Artemis POV

My eyes stung from the tears I refused to shed. Those eyes seemed unreal. They still held his old caring, loving self but there was something in them. Something I couldn't name.

Straightening my clothes, I walked out of my tent. I would find him. Even if others gave up. I would never stop. I don't know why I cared so much, but that didn't matter. All that did, is when he is back. Safe and sound.

As I walked out, I saw all my hunters going about their routine. Some washing cloths in the creek, some sharpening arrows, while others practices with their bows or hunting knifes. I smile a slight smile. This group of girls may be man haters, but they all agreed to helping find Percy. They knew who he really was. Some more than others.

"Milady, where are we heading to next?" I turned around to the sound of my most trusted hunter-aside from Phoebe-Thalia. Percy's cousin.

I thought for a bit. "Well we have searched across every single state, so I guess Rome is next." The only response was a nod before she left to round up the hunters. I looked up into the sky. We're coming Percy, Just wait.

Percy POV

When my eyes opened, I saw the night sky above me. How I got out of the lake, I don't know. My eyes widened as I shot up into a sitting position. I ripped my already torn pants. I sighed in relief. The bite wound was healed. I laid back down. As I laid there, I noticed something strange I felt... different. I could smell all types of things. Like the grass around me. The smell of the fresh water and even the crap left behind by wild animals. I could also hear things too. The birds singing in the distance, animals rummaging around in the trees. My sight also sharpened. I could see farther and in more detail then I ever could. I felt different, more energized. Like I could take on that pack of wolves earlier.

When the thought of the wolves flutter through my mind, I felt a strange sensation run across me. All my senses became enhanced. I blinked and some how I ended up on my feet. Instead of looking up at the stars, I was looking at the lake. I walked to the edge and took a glance down at the water and froze. The image in front of me was not my own. Instead I was looking at a midnight black wolf with a grey streak mix in. The eyes of the wolf were golden with a mixture of sea green and silver. The irises formed slits. I jumped back in shock with a yelp. What is happening?! Full of curiosity, I slowly crept to the edge of the water and saw the wolf gazing back.

My eyes widened when I realized that I was the wolf. Then I saw my reflection smile. My fangs showing, as my tongue rolled out in a wolfish grin. _Whats happening?_ I just gazed at the wolf me, wondering how this had happen. As soon as I finished that thought, realization hit me. My eyes widened. So that's what that feeling of being on fire came from. It had started after I was bitten.

I was then when I noticed how I felt. Stronger, faster, more... alive. I took off. Running as fast as I could down the bank. I could feel every muscle pull and stretch. The trees went by in a blur. This is so awesome! I ran faster. Trying to reach my limits. I laughed. This feeling was exhilarating. The wind rushing through my fur. The sense of freedom. I finally felt free. Free from it all. But a thought occurred to me, will my clothes be on me when I shifted back?

I skidded to a stop. How did I change back anyways? I tried every thing. From trying to stand, which didn't go well, to thinking about it. After awhile I just sat down. I calmed myself and closed my eyes, clearing my mind. Feeling the same sensation as before, I opened my eyes to find my old self. I grinned. I've said this before but this is going to be awesome.

Thalia POV

Milady was leading us through a forest some where in Rome. We all knew how Artemis felt about him. Hell, I'm sure there were a few hunters that harbored the same feelings. Although they would never admit it. I still could believe Annabeth did that to him! That Bitch! The next time I get my hands on her, well let's just say she won't like it. It had been a few days since we started our search here, but at the end of each day when we would come up empty handed, Milady seemed to become more determined.

We came to a clearing and Artemis froze. Her eyes were bugged and her mouth was agape. She was shaking. It was like she had seen a ghost or something.

"Milady, is every thing alright?" I asked as I approached from behind. She didn't reply. When I neared, I saw what caused her to freeze. There was a large puddle of Ichor mixed with what looked like mortal blood. But the puddle looked old. There was a trail of mortal blood leading from it into the trees across from us.

I laid a hand on Artemis' shoulder. "Milady, what happened?" I asked softly. She shook her head. Softly uttering no over and over. I turned towards the hunters behind us. Concern clearly displayed upon their faces. I motioned them to make camp.

I turned back to Artemis to see her staring after the trail. I was about to ask her once more if she was alright but she took off, fallowing the trail.

I did the only thing I could, I fallowed. She was running through the trees but suddenly came to a stop. Her figure went ridged.

"What is wrong Artemis?" I never used her name unless something was the matter. And by the appearance of it, something was the matter. She started to shake her head.

"No, No, No!" She yelled as she fell to her knees, head held in her hands as tears flowed freely. To say I was shocked was and understatement. I had never seen her like this. Never. I crouched down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in my shoulder and sobbed.

After her tears stopped, she sat up. "Sorry Thalia."

I smiled, "It's fine Milady. But if you don't mind, what's wrong?" I asked concern flooding my voice. Artemis hesitated. Like if she was deciding to tell me. At last she nodded. She told me every thing. About all her dreams and finally the last one a few nights ago.

I wasn't surprised that much. I mean I have had dreams of him before. "Okay but why was your reaction to the blood like that?"

Artemis took a deep breath. "Because the last dream I had of him, Percy was attack by wolves. In the exact same spot," She took a deep calming breath. "and when he escaped, he ran and fell off of this cliff." She finished in a shaky voice. I just stared at the large, beautiful lake below with wide eyes.

I turned to Artemis with a firry determination glint in my eyes. "We will find him Milady. No matter what. Besides he couldn't get that far in a few days." Artemis smiled at me and nodded. The same glint in her eyes.

3rd POV

Unbeknownst to the two, a pair of glowing eyes watched them from the underbrush.

**Good, bad? Let me know. And if you don't like a wolfish Percy, than don't read it. Can anyone guess whose watching?Until next time. P.S I will try to update regularly.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Unknown POV

I watched from the shadows as my dear friend talked to one of her hunters. I wanted to step out and comfort her but I had something that was more important. A few days ago, a beta from my pack reported to me that they have picked up on _his_ scent. I have spent the last few days tracking it too this clearing. I watched as Diana in her Greek form stood and flashed into her Roman form that I know her by, Diana. I knew about her Greek form but I like her better as Diana.

Diana signaled too the hunter with her to fallow. Once the two vanished into the brush, I leapt from the shadows. I stood facing the open sky on the cliff. I sniffed the wind. I could still smell _his_ scent but a new one blew from below. It smelled of a sea breeze but with a underlining hint of... something. I couldn't really place it but it was not something I had anticipated. I could sense the power behind it. A shiver ran down my spine.

The last time I had felt anything this powerful, I had encountered Neptune. I shivered again. What could possibly be this powerful. I sniffed the wind once more. Yes. I could tell whoever it is one of my kind. Also he or she is a newborn. But who turned him or her?

A frustrated growl rumbled deep within my fur covered chest. I crouched and raised my hunches. Taking a deep breath, I launched into the air and dove down into the cool water. Good thing my outer fur is waterproof. I crawled out of the water and shook the access off. I caught the strange scent once more, I decided to track down _him_ later. I begun fallowing the invisible trail of this newborn.

3rd POV

Thirteen beings that were fifteen feet tall were all gathered in one place. They always did this. Every six months they came together to see if anyone has any information on the lost hero of Olympus. They sat there, waiting for the fourteenth member to flash in but after half an hour, the one in the largest throne had became frustrated.

As they waited, the Olympians chatted amongst them selves. That is until Apollo, Artemis's twin YOUNGER brother, stopped it all.

Apollo shot to his feet. "Shit!" All the gods and goddess looked towards the young sun god with looks of shock and confusion.

"What is-" Apollo's father, Zeus began but was cut off as his son snapped his fingers and in a golden flash, the new oracle appeared. All the supernatural beings shot to their feet and watched as Rachel's eyes turned a sickly pale green.

_"The earth will rise_

The children will fall

Unless the turned lost one returns.

The one will decide with the fangs he now bears.

Will the world raze or prevail?"

All the gods just stood there, staring at the fainted form of Rachel, their oracle. Every turned to Zeus.

"Well damn! Another great prophecy." Zeus said in a rare occasion of shock and utter confusion. And who could blame them. The last great prophecy had just ended.

Annabeth POV

I sat on the beach in Camp-Halfblood, worrying the simple golden band with tiny owl shaped pearls on each side of a small sea green emerald. It was simple. Not overly fancy. Just simply perfect. Just like him I thought as I hugged the hand with the ring too my chest and shut my eyes. Letting my tears fall down my already tear soaked cheeks.

Why had I been so stupid? Why did I give up the single greatest thing in my life? No matter how many times I asked myself these questions, I always came up with the same answer. No matter how much I despised it. Percy was unpredictable, he always fallowed his heart. Letting his emotions lead him. He was stupid for cared nothing of himself when his friends were in danger. But as the saying goes, You never know what you have until its gone. And it's true. All those traits may be the end of him one day, but it's those same traits that define who Percy is.

I had foolishly ran into the arms of Brandon, I flinched when his name crossed my mind. He was nice and sweet. I was stupid enough to fall for his attention. I had felt left out during the war. Percy had focused all his energy into the war, but that was to be expected. I knew I was being irrational, but I wanted to be paid attention to. That's why I blindly fled to Brandon.

I shook my head and angrily whipped my tears away. My eyes were puffy and red. I looked down at the note that was pinned into the lining of the ring box.

_'I know sixteen is a little early for marriage but I will wait until you are ready, just say the word Wise Girl and I'll be there for you. Love your Seaweed Brain'_

I clutched the note to my chest as tears fell once more. I would give anything to turn back time and stop myself. My eyes snapped open as I stood. With new found determination, I swore to myself that I would regain the heart of my love. By any means necessary. I turned tail and walked back towards my cabin. All the while, hatful glares were shot my way. Mostly from the girls. They probably thought I was a cold hearted bitch. Which I was. How could any girl that was lucky enough to capture the heart of the hero of Olympus throw him aside?

I kicked open my cabin door too see that is was empty. Good. I ran towards my bunk and pulled a pack from under my bed and shoved my cloths into it. As well as a few other necessities that I might need. A small bag of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. With a firry determination, I sat out to find my lost love. Sure I has been a little over a year, but I won't let that dampen my spirit. I'm coming Percy, just wait.

Percy POV

I slowly crept towards my target. I had spent the last two days hunting the herd and I finally had them cornered. They were sandwiched between me and a steep cliff. My snout broke through the underbrush and I pulled my jowls back, baring my enlarged canines. A low rumble escaped my chest. I crept towards the far right side of the herd. A deer with a limp was slowly shying away from the safety of his family.

When I was about six feet from it, I shot from the shadows with a fierce roar. I landed on the surprised deer and sunk my large teeth into the soft muscle of its neck. It bucked and kicked, but I only sank my teeth in farther and latched on tighter with my clawed paws. When its efforts to throw me slowed, I gave a sharp jerk and snapped its neck. I heard a sickly snap as it went limp in my grasp.

When I let go, a wolfish grin split my face. I ripped off a chunk of rib meat and sent a silent prayer to my father and the few gods who blessed me. I always did this. I may be part animal now but I still have some sense left in me.

As I started to dig in, my sensitive ears flicked as I heard the snap of a twig. I spun around, my hunches raised as well as my jowls. I crouched as I let a deep growl ripple out. I saw a flash of auburn then in one swift motion, the most beautiful goddess stepped out from the trees with a silver bow drawn and pointed directly at me. My multicolored eyes widen as my growl halted. To say I was surprised was an under statement.

Artemis/Diana POV

When I stepped on that twig, I cursed myself. I was hunting for dinner for my hunters and me. I needed to be silent. I froze when the growl reached my ears. It was deep and menacing. Power could be heard clearly. I drew my bow and stepped forward into the clearing towards the creature that made the noise. My eyes widen at the same time as the massive wolf in front of me did.

The wolf was about three time the size of a normal grey wolf. It had jet black fur that shined softly in the evening sun. The eyes of the wolf were unlike anything I have ever seen, but at the same time the sea green, golden and silver colors were strangely familiar. They seemed to hold intelligence that was unfitting for any creature. I gasped when I saw the grey streak of fur the ran down the wolf's side. I had only seen that in one person before. I shook my head. No it couldn't possible be him. Its just impossible.

The wolf barked softly and started towards me. I raised my bow and notched an arrow. I nearly dropped my bow when the wolf started to glow. From with in the glow, the shape of a wolf started to grow taller and leaner. When the glow faded, I shifted back into my Greek form. Tears began to form and I did drop my bow this time. I started to run towards him. My heart fluttered and my chest constricted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as my legs flung around his waist. I began to sob into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me tightly. I couldn't believe it! It was him! After all this time, I have finally found him! I usually wouldn't do something like this, but I couldn't help it. I was so happy to see him.

After I finished sobbing, I stepped from his grasp with a bright smile, Which he returned with a wetness stinging his eyes. I noticed that his canines were enlarged just like a friend of mine. Lupa.

"I... I finally found you!" I exclaimed happily. As I cupped his face.

Percy smiled and nodded. "I didn't even know I was being looked for." His tone happy.

I nodded. "Why did you leave anyways?" I asked with a slightly tilted head. I watched his eyes darken as his head fell.

"I...I just needed time to think." I grabbed his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes.

My eyes narrowed in interest as a question floated through my head. "By the way, why are your eyes multicolored and how are you a _wolf_?" I questioned. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wellll..." My platinum eyes narrowed once more. My foot started taping as I crossed my slender arms.

He took a step back and gulp nervously as he looked at his feet. He took a deep breath and met my gaze after a minute or two. Percy sighed, "Fine." He said in defeat. He then flopped down on the ground and patted the spot next to him, which I sat in after a while.

"Well, about a week ago, I was making camp when a pack of huge wolves ran out from the bushes. I than took off running. I knew I couldn't take them on, especially when I saw the Alpha. I mean he was twice the size of his pack." Percy explained to me, using his hands to show just exactly how big. "Well while I was running, I was cut off when they surrounded me." He looked at me with a haze in his multicolored eyes, which I could stare at until I fade. "Thats when the Alpha attacked me." I flinched at the memory of my dream. "After we fought for awhile, I managed to escape but not with out a parting gift." I looked deep into his eyes to see the memory of the pain that lingered within his mind. I shudder as I remember his screams and yells.

We just sat there, starring at each other. Well until I saw Percy's eyes narrow before he leapt in front of me with his lips pulled back over his sharpened canines. A low, deep rumble reverberated within his chest. All this happened faster then I could blink. When I saw his protective stance in front of me, something began to burn deep in me. Something I had forgotten long ago.

A few seconds after this all transpired, Five flashes appeared ahead of the crouching from of Percy. I knew why they were there but I couldn't bring myself from staring at the muscular back of the wolf/demigod in front of me. I could see each and every lean muscle pull and flex with every single movement he made through his shirt.

After the light dimmed, Percy's growling ceased. His body went ridged. I stood. And what I saw almost made me laugh. I had to struggle to keep it in. Up ahead was Athena, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, and Zeus. Each mouth was agape. Their eyes as wide as dinner plates. I couldn't take it anymore, a girlish giggle escaped my lips.

Poseidon was the first to snap back to his scenes. In less then a second, He had his son enveloped in a bone crushing embrace. I could see tears sliding down his cheeks. That made me smile.

3rd POV

After the shock wore off, Percy returned the hug with equal force. Artemis walked over to her father with a warm smile on her face. But it seems none of the gods noticed her. They were all staring at Percy. After the father and son broke apart, Percy bowed his head towards Zeus then Athena and finally Hades. Artemis glanced to her left to see Aphrodite's eyes full of lust and hunger. Artemis ground her teeth together, trying to fight off the urge to put an arrow between the love goddess' eyes.

Zeus cleared his throat, "Well Its nice to see you again nephew. Its been quit some time hasn't it?"

Percy smiled. "Yes it has uncle." Percy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Athena Stepped forward. Her eyes asking the question all were wondering. Percy sighed and told them everything. Aside from the wolf part. Why he didn't tell them, Percy didn't know. But something in his gut told him to not confess that part. When Percy was telling his story, Artemis smiled broadly. The strange burning in her chest grew when she noticed it was only her that knew of his wolf side. She was happy.

All throughout his storytelling, Artemis watched him. How his multicolored eyes glinted in the evening sun. How when every he moved, through his black shirt she could see his chiseled body. He wasn't overly muscular. Percy was lean and fit. Just like a wolf. Artemis thought.

When Percy finished his explanation, Athena spoke up. "Then why are your eyes the way they are?" Percy shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Well, I don't really know. They were just like this," He gestured to his eyes. "One day when I awoke." He lied. Percy didn't like lying, but something just told him to wait before he was to tell them. Athena'e eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. Hades just leaned against a tree with his eyes closed, while Zeus had a thoughtful look.

Poseidon stepped forward and clapped his son on the back. "None of that matters. All that does it that your back." Percy saw his fathers face grow dark. "We have bad news son." A look of confusion adorned Percy's face. As well as Artemis's. She wasn't there when the prophecy was issued.

"What is it, father?" Percy asked. Poseidon looked towards his brother whom nodded. "A new great prophecy was given earlier today. And we may fear it involves you." Percy just stood there. After a while he groaned very loudly and flopped onto the ground.

"Just when I thought war was over. Why can't we just have a time of peace longer than a few months at most?" Percy hung his head in his hands.

Zeus cleared his throat. "Percy, Artemis, be on Olympus soon. We have much to discuss." They two mentioned nodded before the other four flashed out. Artemis turned to Percy and sat down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell them about you being a wolf?" Artemis asked in confusion. Percy just shrugged.

"I don't really know. Something just told me not to." Percy said as he laid back.

Artemis stood. "I've got to go and collect my hunters. Do you need a ride to Olympus?"

Percy shook his head. Artemis was confused as to how he would get there but after what she saw, she didn't doubt that he would be there. "Then I shall see you there. But if I were you I would be prepared." The moon goddess said. Percy looked towards her. But all she said was one name before she flashed out. "Thalia."

Percy eyes bulged. He hadn't thought about what she would do. He gulped as he watched Artemis smirk and disappear in a silver flash. _Shit._ Was all that crossed Percy's mind.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. But I'm back and I'm posting so rejoice. As always, please review and let me know what you think about this one. I also know the Artemis seems a little OOC but I'm not Rick. Well until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Ch. 5.

Percy POV

I stood in front of the throne room doors, trying to steel my nerves. But wasn't getting very far. All those months in the wilderness had made me more alert. My new wolfish senses were to thank for that also. I could hear every single sound on Olympus. From the laughing nymphs to the bleating of satyrs. I could also smell every sent. The fresh smell of ambrosia. The honey aroma of nectar. I flinched. The things I had grown used to over the years, were overwhelming. They were giving me a head ach. I ground my teeth together. Trying to ease the pain shooting through my skull. I ran my tongue over my enlarged canines. For some odd reason when ever I was in my human form, those teeth never returned to normal. I shrugged. Oh well.

I could also hear the gods and goddesses that were all seated in the room. The sound of their bickering. They heavy sighing from Zeus. And the nauseating smell of Aphrodite's perfume. My breath hitched in my throat. A familiar sent flooded my nose. The smell of the wilderness. I smiled as a flash of auburn and silver crossed my mind. But my smile faded when I thought that if Artemis was already here, that means the hunters were here also. And if the hunters were here than that means... I gulped. What will she do to me when she sees me? I shivered involuntary. Artemis told me that Zeus had said that he had a surprise for the rest of the gods. Well aside from the ones that saw me earlier.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the doors and stepped in. I looked around. Most of the gods had stopped the arguing, their mouths agape and their eyes bugged. I saw my father smiling proudly. I rolled my eyes when I caught a glimpse of the love goddess. Her gaze full of hunger and longing. My eyes flicked towards towards Artemis. She smiled and nodded. I returned it with my own crocked grin. My heart fluttered when I saw the soft golden blush on her beautiful face. My gaze fell down to the base of her throne to see all the hunters staring at me. It wasn't a hateful stare. We had gotten used to each other on the quest to save their mistress a few years back. Even though they knew me, that didn't mean they liked me. The only reason they tolerate me is for the sake of Artemis. We had become... friends I guess you could say. But I wasn't complaining. They may prank me but it was sure a hell of a lot better then how they treated the other male campers.

My multicolored eyes landed on familiar electric blue ones. Time seemed to stop as I starred into the eyes of my cousin, whom I consider a sister. Before I could take my next breath, I was on the ground laying on my back with Thalia hugging me around my chest. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too Thals." I chuckled out while patting her back. She just tightened her grip. And I'm sure if it hadn't been for my wolf side, she would have snapped a rib or two. After a while she stood up and helped me to my feet.

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. I smiled and rubbed my neck nervously. "Where in the name of Hades have you been!?" She shouted angrily. I raised my hands. "Just let me explain before you shock me." She just huffed as lightening sparked out all around her.

"Just take a seat and I will explain to you all." I said as I looked at every one. Thalia glared at me, I flinched. She smirked before walking up to me. I thought she was coming in for a hug so I smiled and waited. Ohh how wrong I was. When she got within arms length, she pulled back an electrified fist and rammed it painfully into my gut. With a grunt, I fell to my knees and gasped like a fish out of water. While trying to regain my breath, I could hear a few low laughs and giggles.

Thalia smirked. "Thats for not contacting me in over a year!" She huffed and turned to return to her seat. When She had sat down I slowly stood and walked over towards my fathers throne and took a seat on the steps. Then I told them everything. Well aside from me being a wolf. I don't know why, but something told me to withhold that little bit of info. After I told them all I had to say, Zeus stood.

"Now I'm sure you all have questions for my nephew here, but rest assured you will have you chance. But for now he needs rest." My uncle's voice boomed though out the room. I flinched. His voice sounded a hundred times louder now. "He will be staying in his father's palaces toni-" He was cut off be a certain auburn haired goddess.

"He can stay in mine." Artemis said loud enough for all to hear. All stared at her, including me. Even though we were all stumped, no one questioned her. When no one spoke up, she smiled at me and sat back down.

Zeus cleared his throat, "As I was saying, Tomorrow there will be a celebration to celebrate the return of our greatest hero, Perseus Jackson!" I had to cover my ears from the agony when everyone shouted their agreement.

Artemis POV

I watched as Percy tried to shield his ears from the noise. Even though I felt bad for him, I smiled happily. I was the only one who knew why he did it. Even though no one saw him do this. I still found it hard to believe that he was a wolf! My smile broadened. He had trusted me with his secret and only me. Why I had said that he could stay in my palace was beyond me. But I couldn't take it back.

My father dismissed the council and the gods flashed out. Leaving myself, my uncle, Thalia, and Percy. I approached the small group to see Poseidon hug his son tightly and flash out.

"So fish breath, Ive got to go and check on my fellow hunters while you two," She flicked her eyes towards me then back at Percy. "catch up. But I want to talk to you later Perc." I could feel the burning of the blush crawl across my cheeks. I glanced at Percy to see a similar reaction.

Percy cleared his throat and smiled. "Sure thing thunder butt." I smirked and took a step back when I caught a glimpse of my head hunter's face. My eyes fallowed a sparking bolt of lightning fly the small gap between the two demigods and plow into a wide eyed Percy. Thalia smirked triumphantly as Percy was thrown back about fifteen feet. Smoke rising from his charred shirt.

Thalia bowed too me as I giggled softly. She shot a glance at Percy as he rose to his feet and brush his shirt. He smiled and hugged Thalia one last time before she departed. I watched as Percy sat down on the floor, sighing heavily.

I fallowed suit. "So want to tell me why you didn't tell Thalia about your wolf?" I asked as I looked into his bedazzling eyes. The sea green, gold, and silver mingled brilliantly. His pupils were no longer like mine or any other being. They were slitted like the eyes on Hermes' snakes. I would have stared into those endless pools if it hadn't been for Percy when he closed his beautiful eyes and lay back on the cold stone floor.

"I don't know, I guess it wasn't the right time too." He said softly. A small smile splayed across my lips when I notice his chest fall rhythmically as his started to breathe deeply. I stood up and snapped my fingers. Making him disappear in a shower of silver light. Sending him to the spare room in my Palace. Normally that was the hunters room but I sent them to camp after the council meeting. I stretched. A soft moan slipped between my lips as my joints cracked and popped.

Line break

Percy POV

_My eyes opened to reveal a dark creepy forest. But for some strange reason the dead dried leafs, the moonless sky, and the distant sounds of creatures prowling -which I could tell were about a mile out- in the night were all familiar to me. I blinked and stood. That's when I noticed that I had shifted into the wolf. Not that I minded. No, quit opposite actually. Whenever I was the wolf, I felt alive, powerful._

I didn't tell Artemis this, but after I became the wolf, I hadn't shifted back. Well until I met Artemis. But when I shifted back, my clothes were clean and my pack had returned to me. As well as Riptide. Also I had felt like something was missing when I was human again.

I was ripped from my thoughts by a deep growl. I spun around. My haunches raised, jowls lifted, my teeth bared. A growl of my own, rippled from my lungs.

"You dare bare your fangs at your maker?" A menacing voice hissed in the depths of mind.

"Who are you?" I barked out. Apprehension seeping into my voice. A shadow stepped out of the blackness of the woods. The shape was similar to me but it held it's head higher. Almost regal looking. Out of the night air stepped a large wolf. About the size of myself, if not slightly larger. It had brown fur and perching eyes well eye. The right eye was an old moldy color. As if someone had stabbed it out. Something about this wolf was familiar. His eye, his sent. But I could not place it. I whimpered softly. The power was rolling off of him in waves.

He took a step forward and my knees buckled. My head fell and my ears drooped. Against my will, my growl faded and my tail tucked under me. It felt like I had taken the weight of the sky once more. "You should know boy. I am the one who made you as you are now." The jowls on the wolf rose slightly. The hairs on my neck and back bristled. It should have clicked then but I was trying to escape his hold over me.

I cursed myself. No matter how hard I tried. My body would not respond to my commands. The wolf took another step. A soft whimper escaped my lips. What in the name Hades is happening?!

A cruel cackle rose from the wolf in front of me. "You can not defy your Alpha! Its imprinted in all wolfs!" The voice laughed evilly. "Yes! Bow down to me! To your Alpha-"

"Percy! Percy wake up!" A familiar voice shouted. My head jerked to the side painful as a slight burn seared across my cheek. My eyes snapped open to a blinding light. I flinched. I keep forgetting all my senses were enhanced. Including my vision.

"Thank the gods." Someone gushed. Her voice full of relief. I blinked rapidly as I felt someone help my into sitting position.

"Wha- Whass goin onnn?" I slurred. I'm not really a morning person. I heard a girlish giggle. Shaking my head softly, the figure started to take shape. "Jezz fish for brains. Your worse than milady in the mornings." Thalia laughed out. I chuckled lightly. I reach a hand towards my stinging cheek and winced.

Thalia rubbed her neck. "Yea, sorry about that. You just wouldn't wake up." My closest friend said softly. I smiled as I stood from the bed. Wait, a bed? I looked around hastily. I was in what looked like a aged wooden cabin. The bed was an old cozy cot. There was a small fire place in the far corner of the room. I looked at Thalia questioningly.

"Milady sent you here last night." She said as she nodded towards the door which she walked through. I smiled and fallowed.

We walked into the throne room to see all the Olympians chatting amongst themselves. But once we were noticed, all talking ceased. The gods looked to Zeus whom looked at Athena and nodded. I glanced at Thalia and saw the same expression on her that I knew I was wearing. We both bowed to Zeus then took seats by our fathers. Athena cleared her throat.

"As you both know," She looked at Thalia and I. "A new prophecy has been given." We nodded. "We are sure you, Perseus are apart of it. As you were the lost one that it mentioned." I stood.

"If you don't mind me asking, what does the prophecy state?" I asked as I saw Thalia nod her agreement. Athena looked at Apollo and he nodded.

"The earth will rise

The children will fall

Unless the turned lost one returns.

The one will decide with the fangs he now bears.

Will the world raze or prevail?" Apollo recited. I paled. It was about me. And even though I was not a son of Athena, I knew it was about my wolf. I gulped.

"We are pretty sure the lost one is you. But what we don't know is what it meant by 'The fangs he now bears'." Athena said. I tightened my lips into a thin line. My tongue licked across my enlarged canines. The razor sharp tip of one cut my tongue slightly. My eyes wondered over to Artemis. Her silver eyes were staring at me. As if saying are you going to tell them or should I? I shook me head just enough for her to see. I saw a small happy smile appear on her lips which confused me profusely. As I stared into her endless pools of silver, I felt my heart beat faster and a fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

I wanted to tell them about my wolf side but when ever I thought about it, it seemed like some outside force clamped those thoughts down. It happened even when I wanted to tell Thalia. Mentally sighing I tuned into what Athena was saying. "- We think the earth is Gaia, our grandmother. We also know that the 'children' are talking about us gods." Grunts and nods were heard and seen around the council.

From then on the council talked about preparations and other things like that but I wasn't listening to much of it. My thoughts kept returning to the feeling that burns within my chest when ever my eyes lock with Artemis'. This happen throughout the meeting. We would lock gazes for a minute or two then glance away with a blush on our checks. Hers golden and mine red. When Zeus called the council to a close, Artemis flashed out immediately. Soon fallowed by the others. Leaving Thalia and myself.

Thalia walked over to me with a smile on her face. "Well it looks like you're the prophecy child once more kelp head." Thalia said with a light chuckle. I smirked. "Don't remind me thunder butt." That was a mistake. She glared at my as a evil smile crept on her lips. Lightning crackled as I paled and ran from the throne room with her hot on my heels.

Line break

Annabeth POV

I sighed as I dragged my feet across the camps borders. I have failed. Every place I searched he was not there. I have looked from the east cost to the west cost and nothing. I just could not find him. I glanced up from my feet to see the camp in an uproar. People were running all about. It was like a god or goddess was coming. I ran forwards and stopped the closes kid.

"Hey, Travis!" I called out. Travis stopped and turned to me, a scowl on his face.

"What?" He snapped. I didn't even flinch at his tone. I was used to it. Most of the camp had a similar tone whenever they would speak to me. Especially the women of the camp.

"Whats going on?" I asked as I gestured all around me. Travis rolled his eyes.

"Don't know. Chiron just said someone was coming." Was all he said before he ran off. Probably to join his brother in Zeus only knows what. I just shook my head and drug my feet towards my cabin. When I walked trough the door, the usual site greeted me. Tables upon tables full of blueprints and defense plans. As well as attack strategies. I fell onto my bunk after I threw my bag onto my nightstand.

As I laid there I began to think about my failure. I couldn't find him. But one good thing came out of this pathetic excuse for a quest, I could wield a dagger with the grace of a master. Even though I could beat any of the campers easily, I couldn't even hope to match him. My eyes stung as the image of his sea green eyes flashed across my exhausted mind. I rolled over and heaved a sigh. I miss him. I was an idiot.

Deciding to put those thoughts out of my mind, I closed my eyes. But of course fate was against me. My half-brother Malcolm kicked open the door. His eyes settling on me. He held his chest as he tried to catch his breath. I stood from my bed and saw the look his his grey eyes. They looked frantic and... Scared? He wasn't scared of me that I knew. Malcolm seemed scared of something else. But it wasn't fear I saw. It was a more worried scared. Like a mother has for her injured child. He took a deep breath and held open the door for me. Nodding my thanks, I took off.

I wove through groups of demigods. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversations. "Is it really him?" or "Who is he?" from the younger campers. The ones that had arrived after he left. As I waded through the crowds, the thicker they became the closer I got to the border. While I advanced one thought passed my thoughts. Please be him. Please, please! When I burst through the line of campers, a bright flash light up the evening sky. Once the light faded, about twenty hunters stood behind two figures. One had long auburn hair and piercing silver eyes. The other I knew and loved. But at the same time it wasn't.

I took a step forward. Tears wailed up in my eyes. Threatening to spill over. I used a hand to cover my mouth as I chocked out one word. His name.

"Percy...?" Cold golden, silver and a familiar sea green eyes turned their hard gaze to me. They seemed to stare through me and into my very soul. What had happened to my seaweed brain?

**A/N:** Well? How did I do? Sorry for the lat update but life got in the way. Anyways, review and let me know how I did. Also if any of my fans what a good read, then look at a fellow author's story. The queens champion by **Anaklusmos14**. It's a well thought out story. Fans of Percy/Artemis (I am clearly) please read it. If you also like Zoë/Percy check out his new story, Altered destinies. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

Percy POV

When we appeared on the crest of half-blood hill, I took a deep breath. Filling my lungs with the air that was so foreign but familiar. A grin split my face as I gazed at my home. Things have defiantly changed. It appears the gods have kept up their end of the deal. Tons of new cabins were clustered around the campfire. I smiled warmly when I saw an eight year old girl poking the coals with a stick. She looked at me and smiled back.

There were demigods of all ages running around doing various things. Some were practicing archery, others were Pegasus ridding. People were scaling the climbing wall, while others were sword fighting in the arena or canoeing. A broad smile lit up my face. I have never seen camp this lively before. I have missed my home. My gaze stopped on the Poseidon cabin. I caught a flicker by the door. With narrowed eyes, I focused my vision on the shadow that stood in front of my cabin.

I only caught a glimpse before it vanished so I couldn't be sure if it was him or not. Trying to put those thoughts away, I shook my head. I did not feel like dealing with him or her for that matter.

I turned back to Artemis, about to speak when I heard the pounding of feet. By the sound of them, There was about two hundred campers approaching. I nodded to the moon goddess.

"Hey Artemis, campers are coming, by the sound of them about two hundred or so." I smirked at her confused look. I held up a finger. A few seconds later, the sound of approaching feet reached her ears. Her eyes widened before she turned to her hunters. I chuckled when I saw the annoyed faces of the hunters when Artemis told them not to cause trouble.

Artemis glared at me, but only for me to laugh harder. "What's so funny Perseus?" Her tone thick with annoyance but if one listen closely, they could hear the amusement.

I grinned. I watched as she blushed a light gold. She tried to hide it but I caught it. "Nothing, Its just I think its impossible for the hunters not to cause trouble with the campers, especially the males." I said chuckling. Artemis just glared but she too started laughing lightly along with her hunters.

Thalia walked up to me and punched my arm playfully. "Shut up Kelp head. We don't cause that much of a problem." I rose an eyebrow, "Well maybe with Apollo's kids." She said as laughter over to her along with the hunters and Artemis. A devilish grin spread across my face as I got ready to run once more.

"Aww come on Thunder thighs, you know tha-" I was cut off by the last person I wanted to speak too. I should have known she would be here. Along with the rest of my friends. My playful insult forgotten instantly.

"Percy...?" My blood froze, as did my body. I could feel my face become cold and emotionless. I glanced at Artemis to see her face similar to mine but I could see the barley contained rage within those beautiful silver eyes. My gaze landed on my best friend. Her eyes were as cold as ice. Electricity rolled off of her in thick waves. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head. I ground my teeth as I steeled my nerves and slowly spun around.

I locked eyes with her. I should hate her, loath her but yet, I do not. I feel nothing for her other than anger. Seeing her grey eyes made my blood boil. My enlarged canines grew longer. I could feel myself began to change. The shift doesn't hurt anymore. It felt... natural now. My eyes darkened. I tried to fight it but it was hard to fend off a natural instinct. The more I looked into the eyes of the girl I once loved, the more difficult it became.

I felt a had on my shoulder and then I saw blackness. I blinked and the blackness turned to the familiar deep sea green of the camp beach. I jumped back and shifted mid jump. When I landed I bared my fangs and let a deep roar out. My slitted eyes landed on...

Artemis POV

When I saw that girl, my blood began to boil. I was beyond angry with her. I don't know why, but I felt a pang in my heart when ever I thought about the pain filled and broken look Percy had after she broke his heart. I clinched my fists and ground my teeth. I glance at Percy. My eyes widened. His body was shaking and I swear I could see the shadow of his wolf leering over him. A soft ethereal sea green aura surrounded him. I grabbed Thalia and spun her around.

"Watch the hunters and do NOT confront the daughter of Athena." I said in a tone that left no room for augment. After receiving a nod from her I walked towards Percy and grasped his shoulder. My eyes widened. I could feel the power rolling off of him. But when I put my hand on his shoulder, I could feel the soft cashmere of his fur. I could see the his fangs that were barley hidden behind his lips. Percy's shoulders were hunch over as if he was ready to pounce.

I glanced at the demigods to see if they noticed. Some were squinting as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Some peoples eyes were widened and a look of shock on their faces. I looked at that wretched daughter of Athena staring at Percy in confusion, wonder, fear and awe. When I heard the growl start, I flashed Percy and I away to a secluded section of the beach. I watched in awe as Percy leapt high into the air. Mid jump Percy vanished and a large majestic midnight black wolf landed and roared at me. I stumbled back in shock.

Percy's eyes narrowed, his growling ceased. We just stood there, staring at one another. Silver crescent moons on Sea green, gold and silver. I slowly reached out with my head. Just as my fingers were within reach, he took a step back and released a soft growl. I withdrew my hand as feast as I could.

I could see it within him. That cold angry glint. The need for blood. I have seen it in the wolves in my hunt. When ever this happened, one of two things had to come about. We either had to put the wolf down or let it go. This instinct, this need to fight, to taste the blood of their kill, It was something to fear. But yet, I was not.

I crept closer. Each step I took, Percy's growl grew. When I was a foot from him I halted.

"Percy," I called out softly, "Percy, be calm. You need to let your anger go." My voice held a tone the shocked me. It was caring and soft. I stepped closer. "Don't give in to it. Remember who you are." I reached out and laid a hand on his massive head. When Percy didn't reacted, I laid my other hand upon him also.

"Remember Thalia, she lost you once already." I cooed. Then every so slowly, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him softly. Burying my face in the soft fur in the crook of his neck. "Remember me, Percy. I lost you once myself." I whispered. I felt the tension leave slowly as his eyes lost their dangerous glint.

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. When I finally stepped back, I gave Percy a warm smile. But that smile faded when I saw him crouch down as a deep growl reverberated through the warm afternoon air. The hair between his shoulder blades stood on end as his jowls rose. Then he lunged. With wide eyes, I threw my arms over my face and twisted my body as I waited for the pain.

But it never came. All that did was a girlish scream fallowed by a thud than a whimper. I slowly lowered my arms and saw That sorry excuse for a demigod, that boy named Brandon. I smirked when I saw Percy start to shimmer before he stood in his human form. His foot at the throat of the boy.

Percy barred his fangs. "Why are you here?" Percy hissed, venom dripping from his voice. The smirk only grew as I walked closer and I saw how Percy dealt with him after he found out about him and Annabeth. The boy's face was scarred and his nose was cocked to the side. I could see gaps made by missing teeth when ever he opened his mouth.

"I believe he asked you a question _boy_?" I sneered. Brandon's frightened gaze flicked to me for a monument before returning to the narrowed eyed demigod standing over him.

When he didn't answer Percy pushed his foot into the boy's throat harder. Causing him to choke.

"I... I was... just passing... through." He choked out. Fear evident in his voice. Percy just growled. His canines gleamed in the sun. He than began to push harder on the pathetic boy's throat. There would be nothing more I would love to see then Percy kill this boy for the pain he caused him. But what kind of goddess would I be if I didn't try to stop him. Even if he was a male.

I placed a hand on Percy's tensed arm. "Percy I can't stop you from killing him but it isn't you to kill someone in cold blood." I cooed softly.

Percy's eyes flashed with pain and grief. His body began to tremble. "But he deserves it." Percy hissed as he pushed harder. Causing Brandon to choke more as he griped Percy's foot. Trying to alleviate the pressure.

"I know Percy, but it's not your choice to decide his fate." I said. I could see his multicolored eyes flash with anger. I thought he was going to rip out the boys throat but he just sighed and bent down by Brandon's ear.

"You're lucky she was here. If not, you wouldn't live to see tomorrow." Percy growled. Malice thick in his tone. Percy gave one final shove with his foot before releasing the boy. As soon as he was free, Brandon shot to his feet and took off into the woods. Just as I was about to speak, I loud war horn sounded.

I looked at Percy to see his face pale. "We need to get to camp borders Now! We're under attack!" He said. I nodded and gripped his shoulder as we both disappeared in a flash of silver.

When we appeared on half-blood hill, we saw legions of monsters heading towards us. At least eight hundred monsters of all kinds were marching our way. I looked back to see most of the campers lined up in ranks. My guess being experienced campers up front while younger campers in the rear.

"Milady, we are ready." I turned and saw my lieutenant standing in front of my hunters. All ready for the coming battle.

"Girls, go find spots to provide ranged support. I need to head to Olympus." I ordered. As soon as the words left my mouth, the monsters halted. I looked back at Percy to see him standing in front of the campers. His back was facing me.

"Fellow demigods! Some of you may not know of me, but most senior campers do." There were nodes and shorts of agreements. "I only offer you one piece of advice." He looked into the eyes of the campers. "Stay grouped together and don't be a hero."

With that he turned to me, a devilish grin lit up his face. We both walked towards each other. "I must head to Olympus. I need to inform the council of this." Percy nodded.

"No need to rush. It's been quite awhile since I had a good fight." Percy said. The first hint of mirth I've seen since coming here, glinted in his beautiful multicolored eyes. I smiled and nodded. Before I could stop myself I leaned forwards and kiss his cheek.

"Stay safe Perseus." I whispered before flashing out. My cheeks were a deep golden. My heart beating faster than ever and my lips were tilted up in a goofy grin. The last thing I saw was a terrifying, cruel grin smile on Percy as he pulled out riptide and charge ahead of everyone else. Then I appeared in my throne. I looked around and saw the entire council already gathered. I glanced at my father with a questioning gaze.

"We know daughter. It appears that we were wrong in our timeline. And it seems we won't get to celebrate the return of Percy." Zeus sighed. A groan of annoyance drew my attention to the god of wine. I just rolled my eyes. "What shall we do than father?" Asked Apollo.

"I fear we may have to put the plan my dear wife thought of when we heard the prophecy the first time." Zeus said in a low voice. My eyes widened as I shot to my feet.

"No! I won't let you do that to him!" I shouted. Anger and worry seeping into my voice. I would be damned if I allowed my father to do this. I just got him back and I'm not willingly to let go so soon.

"I'm sorry daughter, but it is then only way. Unless you or your sister Athena can come up with a better option. But until than we will move forward with my wife's plan." The king of gods declared before he gripped Hera's hand. I slumped into my throne. Defeat evident on my face. I swallowed the hard lump back, trying to repress the sadness that was creeping its way into my throat. When I thought about Hera's plan, a pang would shoot through my heart. If my father thinks I will let him do this than he was sorely mistaken. Just as Zeus was about to flash out, My aunt stood from the her throne and walked into the center of the room.

Every person in the room, including Bessie, Watch the eight year old form of Hestia snap her fingers as flames shot out of the hearth and form a large flat sheet. "Brother, I think you like to see this." Hestia said with a warm smile. I looked over at my uncle. He had a knowing smile and his head was held high. I fixed my eyes on the screen just as an image flicked to life. And what we all saw made even my fathers jaw drop. A proud smile lit up Poseidon's face as well as half the council. Especially the gods who blessed young Perseus.

Third POV

A wolf the size of a small truck was dashing through the heavily wooded forests of california. After the wolf lost that newborns sent, It decided to continue her quest to find her original target. As the wolf closed in on her target, her fear brain to grow. The stronger the sent got, the closer to camp she was. She feared that he had attacked camp while she was away in Rome. But one thing didn't sit right with her. Why would he head to Rome? And then head back here? Tons more questions plagued the wolf goddesses mind.

The wolf jumped over a fallen tree and came to a skidding halt. If a wolf could looked frightened, She did. In front of her were at least two hundred large wolves. Standing ahead of the group was her target in his human form. It seems he has been very busy building his army the wolf thought. Her gaze wondered just beyond him, The goddess could see the field of mars about half a mile away.

With fear, She began a slow trek backwards. She could not risk flashing out and alerting them she was near. Yes she was powerful but even she could not take on that many opponents on her own. When she to her next step, one of her paws snapped a branch. Her body went ridged as she readied herself to fight or if need be, to flash out. She sent a mental message to the beta of her pack. Telling the beta to ready the Romans for a battle. As well as the pack itself. Her head snapped up with wide eyes as her jowls rose along with her haunches. The fine fur rose on end as a deep, menacing growl was released.

Out of the tree line stepped her rival. Dressed in uncured animal pelts. His face was dirty with scars all over his exposed body. A sickly sweet smile split his ugly disfigured face. "My dear sweet Lupa..."

**First I would like to apologize for not posting in a while. Life got in the way but I am back and here to stay. Anyways, We are finally getting to the action part of the story. Now I don't know if I will use Hera's plan from the book or use my own. But if I decide to use mine, I will not tell you all so don't like it, oh well. So was this chapter good, bad? Let me know. This chapter isnt much but the next one will be better. Well I think it is anyways. The more reviews I get the faster I will post.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Perseus uncapped Riptide and took off towards the oncoming horde of beings that haunt the stories of mortals. As he ran, a disturbing smile crept its way onto the usually calm face of Percy. His fangs seemed to enhance the vileness of it. Ever since becoming a wolf, he has craved more and more battle; more of the rush that came with not knowing if you were destined to die by the next sword or live a peaceful life. The first monster he came upon raised its taloned hands and swung, aiming for his head. Percy baseball slid under the swipe, using Riptide to slice the monster in half at the waist. Before the monster turned to dust, Percy was on his feet, and attacking a centaur. He ducked under the arrow the half-horse half-man had shot and stepped in close, driving his sword hilt deep into the centaur's chest.

In one fluid motion, Percy ripped his sword out and flung it into the air, while rolling under a cyclops as it swung its club. When Percy hoped to his feet, he caught his sword and threw it like a javelin. Hitting the cyclops in its one eye and causing the monster to explode into dust. Percy raised Riptide behind him just in time to block a strike from a centaur. He whirled around, sword poised to cut down the foe when a silver arrow imbedded itself in the skull of the centaur. When the dust settled, Percy turned to see a hunter notch another arrow and kill another cyclops close to him, an oversized sword in its hands. Percy smiled and nodded his thanks; the hunter nodded back and took off, probably to find her sisters Percy thought. He found it odd that a hunter would save a male. He was brought out of his thoughts when the laughter of three empousai drew his attention to his right.

"Well it looks like the great Perseus Jackson is weaponless." It hissed out. Its two sisters nodding their heads like broken bobble heads. Percy smirked, his canines just barely showing. Seeing this, the empousai that had spoken, paused in her laughter. Before she could speak on it, a familiar spear was drove through her chest. Percy smiled when the face of Clarisse la Rue appeared through the cloud of dust left by the empousai. She quickly dispatched the other two monsters.

She turned towards Percy, a smirk on her face. "Long time no see, Prissy." Hearing his old nickname caused Percy to smile warmly at his old friend, once again flashing his canines.

"Same to you Clarisse." The flash of white from his teeth caught her attention, but before she could make out what it was, Percy had jumped back into the fight. The daughter of Ares shook her head with a small smile on her face as she dodged a strike from a cyclops before driving her spear through its heart. Despite their rough start, they had become good friends.

Once Riptide reappeared, Percy became an angel of death, spending less than a second between each of his kills. He carved a path through the monsters, working his way back towards the front and trying to help ease the wave heading towards a group of campers. He was dodging blades left and right, slashing and decapitating foes with ease. He may not know it, but he had made a name for himself for the skill he possessed. As he fought, the smile from seeing Clarisse grew. Percy rolled to his right, avoiding a blade that would have cut him clean in two. Percy jumped to his feet and spun on his heel. Spinning Riptide a complete three hundred and sixty degrees and killing about three monsters before he came to a halt, his blade ending at the throat of a demigod. One he recognized.

A scowl appeared on Percy's face. "Ethan." He growled out, the sound reverberating through the air despite the roar of battle around the two. Ethan's smirk faltered.

"I thought you were dead, Ethan." Percy stated. His blade still held at the demigod's throat. He was at odds. Percy owed his life to this demigod. If it wasn't for his last minute change of heart, Camp and the gods would be gone.

Ethan gulped, "I was... But...but something let me out. Something much older, more powerful than the gods." His voice wavered and cracked as his eyes stayed glued on the blade at his throat. He had seen Percy wield a blade. And he wasn't too excited to have it turned on him. Percy narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, the earth beneath Ethan shook and ripped open, swallowing him whole.

To say Percy was stunned would be the understatement of the century. The ground just opened up and swallowed a boy! But what shocked him the most was the fact that Ethan looked relieved. While Percy was distracted, a javelin was flung into the air, making its way towards him aimed right for his chest.

While Percy was distracted, Thalia had been working her way through the horde, trying to find her cousin. She had only just got him back and she would be damned if he would be taken from her again. Thalia side stepped a large sword swung by a cyclops and kicked the flat of the blade, knocking the monster off balance. Using this to her advantage, she brought her spear up like a baseball bat, hitting he cyclops right where it counts. Thalia smirked as the monster dropped to its knees and held its smashed family jewels. She laughed when she thought about how the hunters would react when she told them.

Thalia kicked the injured monster onto its back and rammed her spear into its chest. After Thalia retrieved her weapon from the mound of monster dust, she happen to glance to her left and saw Percy stumble back, nearly dropping his sword. She also saw a javelin thrown by a demigod. Her worry and anger grew as she watched it sail over the heads of battling demigods and a wide range of monsters. She was pissed because the enemy had once again pitted them against other demigods. Her eyes widened when she saw it traveling strait for her cousin.

She took off, not caring about the carnage raging around her. She jumped over bodies and weaving around fights as a sharp pang shot through her heart. She knew she wouldn't make there in time. But even if she couldn't, she needed to try. Pumping her legs faster, she became a blur of black and silver. Just as the javelin was feet from her friend, her cousin, her brother, she called out. Trying to reach out and get Percy's attention.

Percy stumbled back away from the spot Ethan was just standing, almost dropping Riptide as he did. He had never seen anything like that other than his cousin Nico when he used his godly powers. But this was different. It was like the earth opened on its own will. Not forced open like with Nico.

Percy just stood there, his mind racing trying to come up with a probable solution to this. Despite the blessing gifted to him by Athena, he couldn't come up with an answer. After this battle he needed to talk to his father and possibly Athena herself.

"PERCYYY!"A shrill voice rang out. Percy's body went ridged. He could hear the desperation clearly. His head snapped up to see his sister in everything but blood running at him faster than he thought possible for a person to move, her eyes wide and full of dread. Percy looked at her with a questioning look as he took a step towards her. Just as his foot hit the earth, he felt himself being jerked backwards be his left shoulder. A split second later, the pain hit.

Thalia watched in horror as she saw the javelin hit Percy and send him flying back and pinning him to the ground. Thalia stopped; her hands over her mouth as tears began to well up and cascade down her cheeks. She took a shaky step forward just as his grunt reached her ears. The sound was low and quiet but the sound still sent shivers down her spine as she took off once again. When Thalia neared Percy, she dropped to her knees and slid up next to him.

Thalia let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding when she saw Percy laying on his back, gripping the blood splattered piece of wood protruding from his shoulder.

"Thals... I love ya and all but... This kind of hurts you know?" Percy said sarcastically as he panted.

Thalia smiled at her cousin's antics. Even while wounded, he still was the sarcastic ass she loves like a brother. "That's what you get for being a dumbass fish breath." She said with a smirk, her tears gone.

Percy just chuckled but stopped when he grunted. Thalia's smug look vanished as she gripped the shaft of the weapon. She was about to warn him when a thought fluttered across her mind. Thalia wanted to teach him a lesson. She smirked and gave a hard yank. A high pitch yelp came from Percy. Thalia threw aside the javelin and looked at Percy holding his bleeding should as he sat up, before she burst out laughing.

Percy's face reddened as he glared at Thalia whom of which only laughed harder.

"Oh shut it Thals, need I remind you about the sun chariot incident?" Percy asked as he stood. His voice held the same mirth it used too before he left.

Thalia stopped instantly. Her eyes narrowed into a mock glare. Percy just chuckled. "Come on Thalia, we still need to get back to the fight." Percy said as he begun to walk away, pulling out Riptide as well but using his right hand.

Thalia smiled, even while down Percy still continued to fight. Thalia walked up next to her cousin and tapped her bracelet, Aegis sprang to life as her canister of mace elongated into her spear. She took a fighting stance.

"Shall the main fight begin?" asked Thalia, excitement filling her voice. Percy held Riptide in such a way that he could protect his left side and still fight.

"It would be my great pleasure Thals." Percy answered with glee. The two stood back-to-back watching the monsters circle them, shouting out taunts towards the half-bloods. Thalia and Percy glanced at each other. They both nodded as a similar smirk appeared on both of their faces, the only difference being the long canines on Percy.

They both took off into the crowd. Percy was hacking, slashing monsters left and right, the pain in his shoulder temporarily forgotten with the rush of adrenalin. Percy rolled under a strike from a dracaena. When he hoped to his feet, the dracaena let out a gurgled scream as Thalia ripped her spear out of its chest and smiled at Percy. He nodded; a smile of his own on his face.

Thalia ducked under a lunging hellhound which was met with a gleaming celestial bronze blade as Percy brought the monster's flight to a sudden halt as Riptide sliced across its neck severing its head from its body before both head and body dissolved into golden dust.

Thalia grinned and jumped to her feet swinging her spear in a low and wide arc sweeping the legs of a cyclops out from under it. She spun; her spear and body crackling with electricity as she blocked the strike of an enemy demigod whose convulsed and dropped to the ground still shaking from the high dose of voltage. Thalia stepped forward and kicked the traitor in the head sending him into unconsciousness before she lunged forward, driving her spear through the throat of the cyclops as it tried to climb to its feet.

Thalia was suddenly grabbed as Percy pulled her behind him, lunging forward as he did to block the strike from a centaur aimed at her back. He kicked the monster in the front legs causing it to drop only for Percy to grab it by the hair before sliding Riptide across its throat in one fluid motion.

Percy turned back to Thalia to find her holding off an enemy demigod and a dracaena with her spear and shield. He surged forward and kicked the demigod in the chest with enough power to send him flying back a few feet where he landed struggling to suck air in his lungs with a few newly fractured ribs.

Percy turned to see Thalia ripping her spear from the monster's throat before they locked eyes, both grinning with excitement and happiness at running wild through the hordes of monsters side by side.

They began to fight side by side. Thalia on Percy's left. They tore through the monsters, leaving mounds of golden dust in their wake. As they fought, an electric blue and sea green mixed with gold and silver aura surrounded the two. They fought in perfect sync, guarding each other's blind spots.

In just a short time, the army had been decimated. The field by Half-Blood Hill was a sea of golden dust. And at its center werte two figures. One glowing a bluish color while the taller one was a mix of three colors. The two stood facing a lone man. This figure was taller than Percy. He stood about seven feet. Thalia and Percy approached the towering figure. The cousins knew his was a god of some sort, maybe even a Titan but at that moment, they didn't care.

They stopped walking about ten feet from him.

"Ah, young Perseus, I've waited long to see you." The being said, his voice held power. A power Percy seemed to know but this man's aura was different then the Titan Lord.

"Who are you?" Percy asked stepping forward. Riptide held in his hand at his side. His voice was low and menacing, much like his glare.

The man wagged a finger at Percy and Thalia. "Such a shame. You two don't even know your own family." He sighed in a mocking tone.

Percy looked at Thalia but she shook her head.

The man sighed once more. "If you must know I am Perses, Titan of Destruction and Peace." Perses announced proudly. Percy's eyes widen, as did Thalia's.

Line Brake

"My dear sweet Lupa..." Instead of responding, Lupa continued to growl. Her jowls raised and haunches rose. Her hair stood on end. Lupa's eyes were narrowed. Both in thought and in anticipation.

Lycaon's grin grew into a vile smile that would send chill down the back of normal people. But to Lupa, it just fueled her anger. The 'Wolf King' snapped his boney fingers and within seconds, his pack had Lupa surrounded.

"There is nowhere to go now you bitch!" Snarled Lycaon

Lupa just smirked, causing Lycaon eyes to narrow then widened when realization hit him. He opened his mouth to shout an order but it was to late. Lupa burst into her true form. Causing the wolves who were looking, which were all, to disintegrate instantly. When she reformed in her human form, Lycaon charged. A silver blade held over his head.

Lupa crouched low and waited until he was close, as he brought down his blade. Trying decapitate the Mother of Rome.

Lupa sidestepped and shoved the blade aside causing Lycaon to lose his balance and stumbled forward. The wolf goddess brought up a knee and drove it into his stomach. She than gave him a hard elbow to the back of the head. She smirked triumphantly when he fell to the ground in a motionless heap. But she froze when his scent reached her nose. She could pick out Lycaon's scent anywhere but the scent she lost in that forest in Rome was hidden beneath Lycaon's.

Her pack soon arrived after only to see dust swirl in the wind and the form of Lycaon as he lay unconscious at her feet. Her second in command trotted up to her.

'Mi'lady, We did as you asked.' He spoke mentally. Lupa nodded.

"Good, But as you can see there is no need." She said in a hard tone.

The beta nodded. 'I will let the campers know.' He bowed his head before he turned to leave.

"Drake, wait." Lupa called out. Drake turned around, His eye asking without speaking.

"Tell the campers there is no immediate danger, but keep on high alert. Increase border patrol and reenforce the city's defenses." She stated before reverting back into her wolf form and trotting away.

Drake starred after his alpha and sighed. He couldn't help it but his heart fluttered when she called his name. He should have known it would have been an order, not what he wanted to hear. Sighing once more he turned to the pack and barked orders.

Drake glance over his shoulder once more before fallowing the other wolves.

Line Brake

Fourteen supernatural being sat in their thrones, gather around a flaming screen. Most of their eyes were wide and mouths hung open. One though had a knowing smile on her child like lips. They watch as their two most powerful demigods stood proudly in front of one of the most powerful Titans known.

Poseidon was both proud that his son was that brave and also worried what could happen. His knuckles were white from him gripping the armrests of his throne.

Artemis watched with wide eyes. Seeing Percy stand before Perses made her heart flutter and ach. She couldn't lose him. She didn't know why she cared so much but she gave up trying to deny that she did care. to what extent, she wasn't sure. Her toes curled and her stomach churned with anxiety. Something about watching Percy fight throughout the battle caused her to shiver with excitement and slight awe. Everyone knew of Percy's skill with the blade, but as she watched him fight, It amazed not only her but most gods. Even Ares seemed slightly impressed by him.

When Artemis saw Percy get hit by that javelin, she and Poseidon nearly fainted. Most of the gods sat on the edges of there thrones with wide eyes. Even the demigod hating, Hera Queen of the heavens.

The gods watched as the Titan and Percy exchange a few words before Thalia and Percy took a fighting stance. Artemis eyes widened as her heart clenched.

Percy brought up riptide and tapped a button on the watch Tyson gave him, his shield sprang to life as he and Thalia took similar stances. Perses smiled with glee. His expensive suit became amour as a long sword materialized in his outstretched hand.

"My mistress will be happy when I bring your head to her Jackson." Perses snarled before charging Percy. Percy met his charge as Thalia let her shield and spear revert back into her canister of mace and bracelet, before she pulled out her bow to provide Percy with cover. The campers stood in a large circle around the trio, looking on with awe and fear.

Percy met the Titan's blade in a shower of sparks. They traded blow for blow. Neither one willing to give in. As they fought, Thalia did her best to cover Percy's left side but the arrows had little affect on the Titan.

Perses feinted a strike at Percy's chest. When he went to block, Perses dropped low and kicked the feet from under Percy. Knocking him onto his back. Percy's eyes widened when he saw Perses blade aimed for his hear when a silver arrow hit the sword off corse. Using this, Percy rolled out of the reach of the Titan and hopped to his feet before charging again.

Percy stayed on the offense, making Perses scowled when He was forced on the defense. Each time the Titan made an attempt to strike back, Percy fought harder. His moves became faster and stronger.

Percy went to strike at Perses's head when the Titan locked blades.

"It seems I underestimated you Jackson. No wonder you survived this long." Perses grunted as the demigod pushed. Trying to unlock blades.

The Titan head butted Percy, causing him to stagger back. Perses smiled with evil glee as made a strike at the distracted demigod. The Titans sword slashed across Percy's chest. Percy grunted in pain before he jumped back. Blood flowed from his wound.

Thalia's eyes widened when she saw blood splatter on the ground. Her body crackled with energy as she began to shoot faster pushing back the Titan. Thalia's vision went red as she dropped her bow and pulled out two hunting knives before lunging at Perses.

The daughter of Zeus was a blur of silver as she made strikes so fast, the Titan had trouble keeping track.

Thalia feinted a swipe at Perses's feet before she drove one of her blades into his shoulder when he went to block. Thalia jumped back but not of of the reach or the Titans spear, which appeared in his other hand.

The spear caught Thalia in the chest as she went flying back a few feet onto her back. She gasped for breath as pain shot through her. She knew some of her ribs were broken, but she climbed to her feet.

Perses smiled evilly. "I'll show why it is I am called the Piercer." He sneered. Thalia eyes widened as he began to stalked his way towards her.

There was a growl that reverberated threw the air as Percy launched himself and tackled the Titan from the side. The two rolled and wrestled for a minute until Percy came out on top. His knee at the throat of Perses. Thalia watched in awe as Percy began to glow brighter and brighter until all had to look away. When the glow faded, they all heard a blood curtailing scream fallowed by a wet gurgling sound. Thalia's body went ridged as her blood went cold. She couldn't be sure if it was Percy or the Titan that screamed. The campers also were at a lose as to whom it was. Just before Thalia turned back around the bright light flashed once more.

When Thalia looked back she froze. Standing over a slowly dissolving Titan was Percy. But he was crouch low. What caused her to freeze though was the gold ichor flowing from Percy's mouth.

Thalia knew what happened. He had told her in front of the Hunters before they came to camp.

She slowly made her way forward. "Percy..." she called out softly. When she was close enough, she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Percy spit out the rest of the ichor and whipped his mouth on his shirt. He turned around to his cousin and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. Thalia just returned his smile with one of her own.

"Come fish breath, Im starving." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him threw the gawking crowd of campers. Percy chuckled but then grimaced.

"First lets get you some water." Thalia said with a slight chuckle.

"Yea that would be great." Percy said sheepishly. A sly smile on his face.

A/N: Well? How was it? It was shorter than I wanted it to be but Its one of the longest ones yet. And give thanks to one of my favorite authors on this site, Anaklusmos14. He Betated this chapter for me. He made the fight what it is. Im not the best at hem but ehh... Also Thank you to Spartan Of Rome. He gave me my 100th review. And thank you all for your support and reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Hestia snapped her finger, making the fire screen swirled before it disappeared back into the hearth. She looked at all the gods as happiness and humor filled smile graced her childlike face. All the gods' mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide, even the drunk Dionysus was speechless. Hestia laughed softly to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen them like this.

Poseidon was the first to come out of his stupor. "Hell ya! That's my boy!" He shouted from his throne. Loud chuckles echoed throughout the room as Hermes nodded.

"That's one awesome demigod you have there, Uncle P." Apollo said with his famous megawatt smile. Poseidon's grin grew and his eyes began to twinkle. The sea god couldn't be more proud of his son.

"Quiet!" Zeus thundered as all talk stopped amongst the gods. Almost the entire council rolled their eyes at him, some even muttering 'Drama Queen.'

Zeus cleared his throat, "We all know my nephew is powerful as well as my daughter," He announced proudly with a smug smile on his face. Hera had to agree with her husband, albeit with a scowl. Artemis smiled gratefully at her father, she was happy to have a hunter as good as Thalia.

Apollo scoffed. "Powerful? Percy is more powerful than most minor gods." Apollo said.

This time, Athena scowled. "It's impossible for a demigod to possess that kind of power." The wisdom goddess stated matter of factly.

"That may be true for most half-bloods but Percy has a knack for defying the impossible." Artemis said from her throne. Everyone looked towards the goddess. She was never one to compliment a demigod other than her hunters, much less a male. Most nodded their agreement, she did have a good point.

"We need to address the matter of how Perseus killed Perses..." he drew out the Titan's name as if asking anyone if they knew. No one spoke. Each being was as confused as Zeus while Athena's brow furrowed in thought. Artemis glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on the goddess of the hearth and home. Hestia met Artemis' silver eyes and gave her a knowing smile.

Artemis eyes widened but she hid it well as she looked away with light golden blush on her cheeks. While the council began to talk about the possibilities of how Percy became what he is, Artemis tuned out the world around her as she thought back to the final moments of the fight.

When she watched Percy fight blow for blow with the Titan, the clenching of her heart she felt lessened. Artemis smiled when she saw Percy defend her hunter and friend. Artemis knew Percy could take care of himself. He just proved that, but the goddess couldn't help but to worry about him. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew deep within her heart that she liked him, even if it was wrong of her to feel that way. Would she act upon her feelings... she didn't know. Her emotions were too jumbled at the moment to think clearly when it came to Poseidon's son. The goddess was too caught up in her thoughts to notice the stares of every one.

"Daughter?" Zeus called out loudly. Artemis' head snapped up.

"Sorry. What is it father?" She asked, her head tilted to the side trying to hide her embarrassment. Apollo snickered as did Hermes but a quick glare from Artemis silenced them.

"As I was saying, I want you to go get that hunter of yours as well as Perseus, and bring them here." Zeus said loudly as he eyed his daughter closely. It wasn't like her to zone out like that especially during a meeting. Zeus stroke his beard as he glanced over to Aphrodite, whom he considers his daughter. He became even more confused when he saw the love goddess staring at Artemis with a smug smirk.

All this time, Aphrodite had been watch Artemis and her emotions closely. Despite what people think, she doesn't hate Artemis. She just loves to give her a hard time. Aphrodite was completely overjoyed when she first felt the hunter's feelings for him. Hell, she was willing to bet that a few of the goddesses in this room would chase after him; herself included if she wasn't married. On the contrary to what the mortals believed, Aphrodite loves her husband and the idiotic mortals thought that she had a thing with Ares. Aphrodite clinched her fists as she scowled. That stupid war god spread that rumor around as pay back for messing with his one night stands feelings for him. Ares thought Aphrodite was trying to interfere with his love life but all she was trying to do was save the poor drunk woman.

Aphrodite smirked as she felt the connection between Artemis and Perseus grow from the weak pulse it was before he disappeared to what it was now. It was stronger and growing even if the goddess of the hunt was reluctant to see it. Aphrodite vowed from here on, that she would do whatever it took to bring those two together.

Artemis nodded to her father before flashing out. She appeared outside the dinning pavilion. She took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves and her quaking heart before she walked in. The Pavilion was full of laughter and celebrating demigods. The children of rival gods all sitting close together and getting along. Even the Apollo and Ares campers seemed to be at ease with each other. Oh how blissful ignorance can be Artemis thought bitterly as she continued to walk past tables.

She stopped short when she saw her table full of laughing hunters. But what caused her to stop was at the tables center. Sitting by her best friend was a male. At first, Artemis thought the man was an unlucky camper, but at a closer look she recognized the unruly raven black hair and the gold, silver, and sea green eyes. The sight of Percy made her already fast beating heart beat faster.

Thalia and Percy were laughing at the look on a male demigod on the floor after he tried to hit on a hunter, when Percy stopped abruptly as he froze, his gaze locked ahead of him. Thalia looked at him confused as he stared at the entrance of the pavilion. Thalia fallowed his gaze and saw her mistress rooted a few feet from the table in her older form. Thalia shot to her feet and bowed before Artemis. Noticing this, the other hunters rose and bowed also.

Percy stood slowly before bowing his head, a light blush on his tanned cheeks. Thalia cleared her throat as she glanced with narrowed eyes between Percy and Artemis. Thalia could see the moon goddess' nervousness which the demigoddess found odd but brushed it off.

"Milady?" Thalia spoke after coming out of her stupor.

Artemis tore her gaze from Percy as it landed on Thalia. "My father wishes to see Percy and yourself, Thalia." She said. Her tone blank as her face returned to its normal expression.

The cousins looked at each other in confusion before Thalia shrugged her shoulders as both half-bloods walked over to Artemis. The goddess gripped Thalia's arm and reach for Percy's, a light blush on her pale checks as she used her long hair to shield it. Percy smirked as a thought formed. Artemis looked at Percy before she became angry as he stepped back. Even after seeing her anger, Percy's smirk never faltered. "Race ya Artemis." He said in a playful tone as his eyes shone with mirth.

Said goddess narrowed her eyes. "You're on Jackson." She said confidently before she and Thalia, whom had a smug smirk on her face, vanished in a flash of silver. Percy smiled triumphantly before he manipulated the moisture in the air to create a gateway to Olympus. As he walk through the gateway, he couldn't keep the thought of how beautiful Artemis was in her eighteen year old for out of his head as a small smile tugged at his lips.

Artemis appeared outside the throne room with Thalia. "Looks like Jackson isn't here." Thalia said chuckling while she glanced around. Artemis smirked smugly, she never lost when it came racing, archery or hunting.

"Come on Thalia. Your father wishes to speak to you." Artemis said as she waved Thalia over as she pushed open the door to the throne room. The two girls entered the room with confidant smiles on their faces. Poseidon and Apollo had amused expressions when they saw the girls enter. Hermes on the other hand was out right glared at the messenger god causing him to laugh harder. She was about to tell him off but was interrupted by a certain son of a sea god.

"Hello ladies." Percy said with a crooked grin that made Artemis' heart flutter, but she covered it with a scowl. He was laying on his side propped up by his elbow.

"How did you beat us fish breath?" Thalia asked disbelievingly as Artemis stormed to her throne, muttering about cheating males before sulking in it. She hated losing even if she lost to the only acceptable male.

Percy chuckled, "Now where would the fun be in that?" He replied mischievously as his multicolored eyes glinted with mirth. Thalia's eyes narrowed as she made her way over to the foot of Artemis' throne, never once breaking her glare. Percy shook his head and sat up.

"Why have you called us here uncle?" Percy asked. He watched confused as Zeus cleared his throat and tugged at his beard. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. Which he wasn't happy about by the way his face turned red.

"Son, When did you gain that ability?" Poseidon asked as his fidgeted in his throne. She didn't know what to think about his son being half animal. Percy turned to his father, his face devoid of emotion. The once bright sea green eyes were now clouded by gold and silver. The three colors swirled together round his slitted pupil. Poseidon was speechless. He had never seen anything like them before in his long immortal life.

"Father, I mean no disrespect but its not an ability, Its me." Percy's tone was calm and low. His eyes where hard and cold. The gold and silver in them shined. Poseidon just sat there staring at his son in shock. His sea green eyes were wide as his mouth hung open. Percy's gaze flicked to over to Artemis.

The goddess flinched when she saw the betrayal in them before she grew angered. He actually thought she would tell them! She wanted nothing more then to slapped him for such thoughts. She narrowed her eyes,glaring at him. Trying to convey that she wanted to talk after the meeting. They didn't go unseen as Artemis hoped they would, Athena's eyed the two in suspicion as her mind began to work.

Zeus glared at Percy, "When did you become what you are?" He asked harshly. Causing Hestia, Poseidon and Hera to narrow their eyes at their brother. Percy tore his gaze from the goddess of the moon and glared right back at the lord of the heavens.

"In Rome." Percy stated coldly as his eyes glowed. At the mention of Rome, most of the gods and goddess grew nervous as they fidgeted in there thrones. Hades really didn't give a shit about what the demigod knew and neither did Hestia. They owed young Perseus for returning their throne to them. And the lord of the dead did not like owing something to anyone.

"Rome?" Zeus asked nervously as he started to tug his beard again. Percy continued to stare at the god.

"Yes. Rome, Europe." Percy said as he ran his hand through his hair. He watch in confusion as the gods gave a sigh of relief. Percy looks at his father but Poseidon wouldn't met his eyes.

"That still doesn't explain how you became a wolf." Athena said as her grey eyes narrowed as she inspected Percy, trying to see any physical resemblance to the wolf.

"To be honest Lady Athena, I don't remember." Percy said slyly as he gave her a sheepish smile. She gasped when she saw the long canines protruding from his mouth. The gods all looked at her but she just pointed at the smiling son of Poseidon. The only people were not surprised, were Hestia and Artemis. Hestia just smiled and leaned back into her throne while Artemis just stared at the young demigod.

Athena nodded before she stood to her feet abruptly. "You are the turned lost one from the prophecy." She said loudly. Percy just nodded with a smile. The gods were shaken out of their stupor by this, but before anyone could speak on it, Zeus beat them it.

"We saw what you did to the Titan Perses, Perseus. Being a wolf has made you more powerful. If the new enemy turns you-" Zeus' paranoid rant was ended as a growl pieced the air. Every turned wide eyed to Percy who just smirked.

"Have you forgotten the oath he took a year ago?!" Thalia yelled as she stood from the foot of Artemis' throne. Zeus looked at his daughter in surprise. No one has talked to him that way, well other than Perseus. After Zeus got over his shock, he stood from his seat and grabbed his master bolt.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" Zeus thundered. "I am your father and the king of gods! I deserve some respect!" He yelled with a harsh glare. instead of backing down, like he thought she would, Sh just met his glare with one of her own. Zeus was about to retort when Hera gripped his shoulder and flashed him and herself out before he did something he'd regret. Seeing this most of the counsel flashed out.

Poseidon shrunk down to his human size and clapped his soon on then back. "I may not understand whats going on, but as long as you okay than so am I." the sea god said with a familiar crooked grin. Percy smiled back and hugged his father before the god disappeared in a sea breeze. Percy turned to see Artemis and Thalia approaching him.

He gave his cousin a hug that would make Tyson jealous. "Thank you for defending me Sparky." Percy said kindly as he let her go.

Thalia smirk before punching his shoulder playfully. "You better not be getting soft on me Fish for Brains." She said. But a happy smile tugged at her lips. Artemis watched the two with a smile on her face. They would fight blow for blow but take a fatal strike for one another in a heart beat. They reminded her of how Apollo and herself act.

"Thalia may I talk to Perseus?" Artemis asked as she walked up to the two. Thalia smiled at the goddess before saying goodbye to Percy. Artemis gripped her arm and flashed her out. The goddess of the moon turned to look at Percy only for him to narrow his eyes at her.

Artemis held up a hand before he could speak. "Just so you know, I did not tell them. They watched it on the screen Hestia conjured." She said in a slightly angered tone. Percy's eyes softened.

"Im sorry for blaming you." He said in a soft voice as he gave her a small grin. Artemis should be made but her heart just fluttered as she stared into the eyes of the one male she has ever found attractive. She wasn't going to lie, he was handsome.

Shaking her head softly, she asked," Why didn't you tell them about that wolf pack?" Her voice was soft and full of curiosity. Percy stepped closer to her and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear before he leaned forwards.

"Because It didn't feel right to share that with anyone other than you." He whispered before leaning back. Only a few inches separated the two. Percy could feel her breath on is skin. He could smell the sent of the woods he loved so much. He could see the emotions swirling in her eyes. Percy could see the happiness in them as well as an emotion he thought he saw in the grey eyes of the girl he once loved.

Artemis stared into the swirling eyes of Percy. She could see the hesitation, the want, and affection in the endless pools of gold and silver, with just a hint of sea green. Her mind screamed at her to turn away but her heart was calling her forwards. But after looking into the face of Percy Jackson, she let her heart win out. Percy cupped her check and slowly rubbed circles with his thumb. Even though his hands were callused from the years training, they were soft and felt as light as a feather on her smooth skin. It was now or never she thought as she closed her eyes and leaned in.

Percy closed his eyes and met her half way. When their lips met, a shiver ran up Percy's spine as his heart thundered in his chest so loud he thought it would burst out any second now. Words could not describe the feeling coursing through the moon goddess' body and heart. The kiss was soft and light but it spoke a hundred words. Telling each other how they felt without the need for words.

When it ended, Artemis leaned her forehead against Percy's. The kiss wasn't long but they both were breathing heavy. The two just stood there, herds pressed together while Percy stroke the goddess' cheek. There wasn't a need for words. They just let the silence tell them all they need to know.

Artemis knew she shouldn't be feeling this way but she also knew within her heart, that letting him know how she felt was the right choice. The same could be said for Percy.

Percy pulled back but kept his hand on her cheek. "I may not know how this will work but-" Artemis cut him off with a small kiss.

"Neither do I but we will figure this out." she said with a happy smile. Percy grinned from ear to ear as he nodded his agreement. He gave her a soft kiss, making her smile turn gleeful before they flashed back to camp.

A/N: First off, I know Perses wasn't called the Piercer. Don't like it oh well. Also I posted this faster than I was going to, but thanks to all the reviews I got last chapter, I was motivated to write. So if I get at least the number of reviews I got last time, I will post chapter nine earlier.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

A bright flash of silver illuminated the small area behind the sea god's cabin. The light faded as two figures stepped forth. A young man with raven black hair that was unruly flapping in the wind held the hand of a beautiful woman with shimmering auburn hair and platinum eyes that were practically glowing with the same mirth that shined in the boy's multi colored eyes. The woman looked upon the young man with admiration and happiness as Percy gently squeezed her hand.

Percy flashed the moon goddess a cheeky grin that she couldn't help but return. Before Artemis dropped his hand, the demigod pulled her closer and captured her soft lips in a kiss. Said goddess, sighed happily as she returned the sign of affection. She dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, toying with the end of his hair. She knew they had to be careful. There was no telling what her father would do to Percy if someonefound them like this. Not to mention what his father would do if Zeus hurt Percy.

When they finally parted, she laid her head on Percy's strong chest. She smiled when the steady thump, thump of his heart reached her ear. The goddess had to repress a shiver when she thought of what her brother would do if he saw them. He would undoubtedly try to get rid of Perseus and then mock her until they faded. It was just recently that Apollo had lightened up teasing her about Orion.

With a sigh, she stepped back. "I have to head back to Olympus soon." Artemis said as her gaze found the sight of the setting sun. Percy smiled, ignoring the dazzling sight. In his eyes, he had found a more breath taking beautiful sight. His gold, silver and sea green eyes rested upon the auburn hair beauty beside him.

He grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it as he took a deep elegant bow. "I bid the goodnight, mi'lady." He said with a happy grin. His fangs glinting softly in the setting sun. Artemis' cheeks dusted a light gold as she rolled her eyes. Despite trying not to, a smile graced her lips. When Percy stood he laughed softly as he pecked the goddess' lips before dashing around the corner and into his cabin, leaving a giddy Artemis behind. She shook her head with a small giggle.

She froze, her mouth hung open in shock. Did she, the maiden goddess known for hating the male race just giggle? She shuddered at the thought of anyone finding out she was even capable of such a girly sound. Slowly, her pink lips stretched into a lovely smile before she flashed back to Olympus. It amazed her what love could do, how much it could change a single person, how much it could fill someone with happiness.

Percy closed his door softly, afraid of alerting anyone of his presence. The last thing he wanted right now was some dumbass to ruin his feeling of euphoria. He fell onto his cot face first, not bothering to undress. He was too happy at the moment to care about anything other than the goddess that plagued his thoughts. Not that he would have it any other way.

As he lay there, images of auburn and silver swam behind his closed eye lids. Eventually, the thoughts of Artemis lulled him into sleep.

Gold, silver and sea green eyes snapped open, flicking back and forth. Searching for the source of power he felt. Percy sprang to his feet, his lips pulled back over his enlarged canines as a deep threatening growl rolled over the snow covered clearing. The pure crystalized water fell from the trees around him as the warning rafted through the area. A powerful, threatening aura blazed all around Percy. He had only felt something like this twice in his dream and in Rome...

Percy's head whipped around as a bone chilling cackle echoed through the area. He had to fight back his instinct to shift when he felt the power wash over him. The boy's eyes became slitted as he zeroed in on a shadow circling him. The figure staying within the cover of the trees. The shadow flickering in the shape of a man then a large dog shape.

'Or wolfish.' Percy thought as his lips pulled up over his fangs and let a deep rumble roll out between them.

"I can see you have become more keen on your wolf side since last time, young Perseus." The voice called out. Percy shook his head, fighting the need to phase. Just as it became too unbearable, his eyes widened and he froze.

'Since the last time...?' Percy's thoughts were going a mile a minute. Where had he met this person before? Where had he felt this power before? And why did he believe what the shadow said? A flash of brown fur and a yellow eye blazed through his head.

Percy's eye narrowed as he gave into his want, his need, finally letting his body be enveloped in a golden light. The boy's teeth sharpening, once the glow faded into the nights' darkness, a large wolf, black in color, a silver strip of platinum running the length of his body, stood proudly.

Percy's jowls rose as his haunches rose. He barred his fangs at the other wolf.

"Tsk, tsk. What did I tell you about baring your teeth at your 'father'?" The brown wolf snarled out in a deep rusty voice.

"You are not my father!" Percy snapped, spittle flying off as his jaws shut. The man that had come forth from the shadows sighed. Percy crouched low as a vile smile made its way onto the man's face.

"I'm not here to bicker with you, I'm here to ask you a question." He said as he leaned against a nearby tree. Percy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, trying to detect any deceit in the man's voice.

"What is your question?" Percy relaxed slightly.

Once again, that vile smile made its self-known. "Do you know what it means to be a hero?"

Percy stared in disbelief. He had thought that he would be asked to join the enemies or something along those lines. The demigod opened his mouth to speak. But nothing came forth. It was a simple question. Of course he knew the answer. He had it drilled into his head when Percy came to camp a little over five years ago... Right?

The man smile grew as he watched Percy second guess himself. After a moment or two, The demigod spoke. "It means to protect those who can't do it themselves. To protect the gods and their ideas and ways." As he spoke, his voice gained confidence.

"Ahahaha!" Percy just stared with confusion as the man laughed until he had tears in his eyes. "Ohh, haha" The nameless man cleared his throat and he righted him self. "Partly yes, But you're forgetting one of the most important thing." He said in a mocking tone as he waged a finger.

He started towards Percy with slow deliberate steps. The demigod tried to move back but found his body glued to the spot. When the man was just inches from Percy, he spoke in a low meaningful tone. "A hero has to be willing to give his life when need be. Many have thought they could, but most couldn't." He was so close to Percy, his breath brushed against the demigod's nose, causing him to gag.

The stench of rotten meat filled his senses, making the young wolf feel light headed. "Tell me newborn, are you willing to give your life?" Percy's eye lids dropped as he stumbled. The young wolf opened his mouth to answer but the words caught in his throat. He shook his head, trying to clear the drowsiness, he fought it with all him might but his attempt ended in failure as his body dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw was the smirking face of the man that made him into what he is now.

Said man just smirked gleefully as he watched Percy struggle to stay awake. As Percy's eyes finally closed, that one sentence uttered by that man, swirled around in head. 'Are you willing to give your life?'

Artemis appeared just inside her palace with a shimmer of silver. She sighed happily as she carefully made her way around sleeping hunters and lounging wolves and deer. She smiled fondly at a black furred wolf that resembled a certain demigod. He was much smaller than Percy though. She noticed as she slowly opened the door that led into a private room. Artemis glanced around her palace and saw her faithful hunters sprawled everywhere. Some were on the couches, the floor and even the lazy boy chairs she had Hephaestus fix up for her. The goddess briefly wondered how her hunters would take to her and Percy being together. With a huff, she decided to push the thought aside as she stepped in and closed the door softly. Artemis flinched when a creaked sounded. The ear piercing noise of metal scraping against metal sent a shiver down her spine. She held her breath, waiting to see if anyone stirred from the noise.

When she was certain no one had awoken, Artemis crashed down onto her bed with a grin plastered on her face as she closed her eyes. Images of Percy floating behind her eyelids, the feel of his lips on hers, invaded her thoughts. As her breathing began to slow, a foreboding feeling crawled its way into her mind as she fell into a deep sleep. Unaware of what was currently taking place.

A brown robbed woman gripped the handle of the Poseidon cabin, glancing around to make sure she was alone before she softly pushed open the door. Her bare feet made muted patter sounds as she crossed the space between the door and the only occupant in the cabin. The hooded woman came to a stop by Percy's bedside. He seemed to be having a nightmare. The boy was fidgeting, almost like he was trying to fight off some unseen force.

The woman knelt and laid a hand on his forehead. In shock, she jerked her hand back. He was burning. The unknown woman watched with sad eyes as Percy tossed and turned in his sleep. Sweat matted his brow, he gasped. The woman stared with awe at his glinting canines. She sighed softly.

"I'm sorry my son. Please forgive me." She whispered as she laid her hand on his forehead. Her eyes closed, her lips moving in a unrecognizable language. The hand over Percy's head glowed a soft blue after a moment. When the glow faded, she opened her eyes and withdrew her hand. The demigod sighed in relief as his fidgeting body stilled.

The female watched as a soft blue light began to encase the boy. The caster of the spell watched with a happy smile as the glow started to fade. She had to repress a joyous cry when she felt it. The slight shift in his aura. If she hadn't been the cause of the shift, she would have never sensed it.

The woman's smile brightened at the thought of being reunited with her son before kissing the boy's head. "Soon my son. Soon." She uttered as she stood. The robbed female smiled as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind Percy's ear. She would be reunited with her son soon, she took comfort in that. It has been far too long since that fateful day. A scowl replaced her warm smile before she vanished in a puff of grey mist.

Just as the woman disappeared, a golden flash shined next to Percy's bed. Once the light cleared, Hera stepped forth with a kind smile and touched her index finger to his head. A similar glow surrounded the demigod before the boy flashed out. Hera left her arm drop to her side with a huff. She really didn't want to put him through this. Much less her stepdaughter. Artemis and herself had just gotten closer and warmed up to each other. And the queen of the heavens feared this would drive them farther apart than before. With a saddened huff, Hera flashed back to the palace she shared with her husband.

A/N: I know it's been awhile but I had to brush up on my HoO and other things. Well I'm back so let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

A heavy sigh escaped the lush lips of a fare haired girl with startling grey eyes that contrasted shapely. She stared out over the clear lake waters as the morning sun gently reflected reds and yellows off the surface of the waters. creating a master piece that only nature could produce. Her nimble fingers fiddling with a ring on her left hand, which had become a nervous habit of her's. The grey eyes of the female stung with the tears she refused to shed. She had to be strong, she couldn't appear cowardly. The last thing she needed was to give them more ammunition against her. When she had tried to speak to Percy, he had all but blasted her; and from the power she felt roll off of him, she believed he could. But his power was not what frightened her most, Percy had changed since she had last seen him. He seemed more... wild, more animal like.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes, trying to clear the tears away. But ever since she saw the look of betrayal in Percy's gaze, it seemed her heart had taken control over her body. Where her mind was demanding for her to step up and move on, her heart yearned for her to approach him. She desperately wanted to talk with Percy, to try and mend their broken hearts. But whenever she had gathered up the strength to do so, the image of the broken look in his eyes quickly swallowed her courage.

With one more twist of her ring, she stood. Bones and joints creaking and popping from the hours of stillness. Annabeth had trudged her way to the beach after the battle yesterday, trying to quell the ache in her chest, but it seemed she had dozed off while she swam deep within her thoughts. She had awoken just before dawn broke over the horizon.

As she made her way past the forest, sounds of prowling monster echoed off the trees in an eery crescendo of soft growls and cries. The dryads were awakening and beginning their morning routine.

Just as she reached her cabin door, the breakfast horn sounded. The female quickly stepped aside, nearly avoiding being stampeded as her cabin mates walked past, most not even looking her way. The ones that did just looked on with pity filled gazes. It had become like this after Percy found her with that damned son of Apollo. When all had shunned her, she had seeked comfort within her siblings. They were the only ones willing to speak with her, but as time went on, even they seemed unable to free her of the strong chains of her depression. Grover was busy with his role as lord of the wild and his girlfriend, Juniper. Thalia wouldn't even talk to her, which became clear yesterday. And Nico was as close to Percy as one could be, so it was natural he would back Percy.

As the wisdom goddess' daughter stepped up behind the line of the Athena cabin, Annabeth's gaze flicked over to the Sea God's cabin. Confusion clouded her mind. Percy had yet to awaken? That was extremely uncharacteristic of him to miss a meal. Especially breakfast. The daughter of Athena took a shaky step towards the seemingly vacant cabin, but ultimately decided against it. Stepping back in line, she followed her brothers and sisters into the dinning pavilion.

Thalia eyes slowly opened to the smiling face of her mistress. Unprepared for the intrusion of her sleep, a loud yelp was heard as she crashed to the floor. Artemis chuckled softly as loud laughter echoed all through the goddess' palace. Thalia pulled the blanket off of her head and glared at the hunters around her. Only causing them to laugh harder.

Thalia charged up her fist and tackled Phoebe to the floor before flicking her forehead. It was Thalia's turn to burst out in laughter. The daughter of Ares hair had fluffed out and stood on end like a evil scientists. Phoebe blinked before she started laughing. Artemis watched as her second in command and Phoebe started to wrestle playfully, yelling mock insults to each other.

"I have to head to the throne room girls. So try and not kill each other while I'm gone" Artemis called out as she opened the door to her palace. She took one last look over her shoulder and grinned happily. Thalia had grabbed a pillow and started to attack Phoebe with it, causing an all out pillow war between the hunters. Shaking her head softly, the goddess made her way to the throne room with a warm smile on her face.

The goddess could have flashed into the room with little more then a thought, but she was in a giddy mood. Her hunters were never closer then they are now and she had a certain demigod that had eyes on her. A warm shudder passed through her as she thought about his multicolored eyes that glowed with mirth and happiness when ever she was near. Artemis shook her head, trying to clear her mind. The last thing she needed was someone to pick up on her thoughts.

The goddess felt her face fall into it's usual blank mask as she pushed open the large double doors to the throne room. The counsel had already gathered. With a nod to her father, Artemis made her way to her throne.

"Now that you have finally joined us, we can begin." The god of lightening called, glancing at his daughter. Slight annoyance filled his light blue eyes. Hera nodded and cleared her throat.

"As you all know, Gaea is rising." Murmured yeses echoed around the room. "As well as her Giant children." Most of the gods paled at the mention of them. Even the all mighty Zeus could not calm the chill that ran down his spine. Even with his insufferable ego, he knew better then argue that the gods where stronger. Every supernatural being knew this, and most were afraid to some degree at this treat.

Athena stood from her throne, her usually cold grey eyes now glinted in apprehension for the near future. "The giants soul purpose is to oppose us and take our place." Few gods did nothing at the mention of this.

Dionysus was slouched over in his throne, his face hidden behind a wine magazine as drool dripped from his lips. Hephaestus' large hands tinkered with tiny bolts and pieces of scrap. It seemed he wasn't listening, but every now and then, his eyes would flick about the room. But they always landed on his bride before returning to his hands.

Athena's gaze met the queen of the heavens'. "That is why Hera and myself have implemented her plan."

Time seemed to stop for Artemis. Her breathe froze in her throat as the ichor in her veins ran cold. How could her father do something like this? She had voiced her opinion on this multiple time before, she was sure that her sister would have thought up a different course of action. Right? Artemis' silver eyes widened in realization. Percy would have absolutely no recollection of her. This thought scared her almost as much as him going to war. The goddess' heart throbbed.

"You must bring him back!" Artemis shouted as she shot to her feet. Zeus stared at his daughter, eyes wide at her reaction. She sounded almost hurt?

After a short moment, Zeus snapped out of his shock. "And why would we do that, daughter?" His voice filled with genuine curiosity.

Firry anger clouded the goddess' eyes as she stared her father down. "The Romans are strict and cold." She argued.

Apollo nodded his head. "She's right. Percy isn't exactly a rules kind of guy." The sun god said with a light chuckle. The gods that were close to the halfblood, smiled and nodded.

The barest trace of a smile cracked the usually tight lips of the sky god. "As much as I hate to admit it, that is correct." Zeus grumbled in his throne.

Artemis returned to her seat, a slight amount of relief churning in her. What was said was true, if anyone could stand with the Romans, while not being one himself, it was Percy. A small smile made its home on her lush pink lips. He had a nack for defying the odds, even if they were stacked against him.

Zeus cleared his throat, trying to garner the attention of his family. Once all eyes were upon him, well aside from the drunk, he began. "Anyways, my nephew, as much as it pains me to say, is the most powerful demigod we have. Even if there isn't a leader at the camp, it goes with out saying that our children look up to him," The god paused and loosened the collar of his designer suit. As if it caused actual discomfort to him. "And would fallow him into battle. Which is why we chose Percy for the part. If anyone could pull it off, it would be him." He finished, his face showing the wishful, and greedy thought that it should be one of HIS sons that he spoke of.

Poseidon stared at his brother in shock at the praise his boy got from his egotistical sibling. Zeus must have chocked on his enormous pride to say such things. A smug smirk crept its way onto Poseidon's sun tanned face, "What was that brother? I didn't quit catch that." He taunted.

Hades watched amused as Poseidon vaunted his younger brother. He was quit shocked to say the least, but The Lord of the dead had to agree with the youngest child of Kronos. His nephew was indeed more powerful than any other halfblood.

"You heard me!" Zeus snapped at the sea god. His face red with anger. Snickers and poorly hidden chuckles echoed off the stone walls of the grand room. The loudest coming from Apollo and Hermes. Both had not bothered to conceal their amusement at their father's tomato red face.

Percy's father smiled broadly, He was extremely proud of his son. Poseidon opened his mouth to retort when he was cut off. "Enough of you bickering uncle!" Anger dripping from the moon goddess' voice as she snapped. Poseidon stared at her, confused. Why was she so out of mad all of a sudden? Was she angered that they sent his son off without her consent? Was she worried about the dangers? Even Poseidon wasn't all to concerned for his son's safety, Percy could more than handle himself. She had never once snapped like this, not even with Orion.

Artemis turned back to her father, whom had a similar look on his face. "You need to bring him back." She pleaded.

Zeus narrowed his eyes. "Why? What is he to you to cause a reaction like this in you?" He questioned suspiciously. Artemis seemed taken aback by this. The firry light in her eyes dimmed. Apollo and his father watched her fidget at the question, while two certain goddesses smiled knowingly.

"He... He is no one." She replied after a moment. It pained her say such things, but she knew she had too. Her eyes flicked over Apollo's, seeing her brother's gaze, Artemis's hardened. "That boy is nothing special to me." She sneered. Her heart aching as the words flowed over her lips. Her tone may have been hard and cold, as well as her face. But if one, such as the forgotten goddess, watched closely, they would see she struggled over the words and the almost perdu flicker of regret in her silver eyes.

The Lord of the sky relaxed a bit, an almost relieved look crossed his face. "Then why-"

Aphrodite, being the love goddess could sense emotions. Regret and anger rolled off of the moon deity. "What my sister means, is that she is just watching out for the wellbeing of our Hero." Aphrodite said with a smile. A small amount of charm speak flowed into her words. Just enough to sway her father's thoughts, but not enough to draw attention. Artemis released the breath she had been unaware she was holding in.

Zeus nodded with one last glance at the moon goddess, his watchful gaze lingered longer then she would have like before he gestured for Athena to continue. But Artemis couldn't stay any longer. Her emotions were all scattered about. She was angered, doleful. Despite the situation, she chuckled inwardly. It was unbelievable what love did to someone. How much it changed a person on the outside as much as inside. Artemis flashed a grateful smile towards the love goddess and vanished. Heading to the one place she knew she would be alone.

Apollo watched as his dearest sister flashed away. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He needed to have a talk with her, and possibly with Percy as well.

A large wolf paced a rut into the cold ground that an old decaying mansion sat upon. If one were to look at it, they could easily tell that it was once impressive. But now, parts of the roof were caved in, while other sections of the house looked burned and scorched.

'Where is he?!' She growled out. He large canines gleamed in the afternoon light. Lupa's fur bristled in annoyance and aggravation. She was told that he would be here be the time she arrived. She had heard much about the young hero. The deeds he has performed had earned him god hood, but he turned it down. When Diana had told her of him, the mother of Rome could see the affection glint in her eyes.

As Lupa continued to pace back and forth, a smaller, albeit still large, wolf stepped out of the thick forest the surrounded the ruined mansion. The goddess' head whipped around as her sight zeroed in on her approaching beta, her right hand within the pack.

When the beta neared his mistress, he knelt low before rising. 'Mi'lady, has he arrived?' His head tilted slightly.

Lupa sighed. "No, Im afraid not Drake." She said tiredly as she turned back to the Wolf House. The click click of her claws echoed eerily in the air as she made her way inside. Drake stilled as he watched her reaching form. Longing filled his eyes as he stared at her. How he wish he could hold her, lay gentle feather light kisses upon her.

It was the Berta's turn to sigh as he started after his mistress and love. He had loved her every since she had saved his sorry ass long ago. Drake's eyes glazed over as he swam through the years he had spent with Lupa.

The wolf goddess entered the court yard at the center of the house and nearly jumped out of her furry hide. On the floor, wrapped in a sea green cloth was a handsome young man. Jet black hair splayed about in an unruly manner. A single thick grey stripe adorned the deep black. A perfect tan colored his face. She approached him, a deep breath escaped her lungs as she neared.

When the mother of Rome was feet from the boy, a familiar scent drifted up her nose. Causing her to stiffen, her bright yellow eyes widened in extreme surprise. It was him! The newborn she tracked back in Rome! But how was he here? And why was he in Italy?

Drake snapped himself out of his thoughts as he stepped up beside his mistress. He stared down at the young man before him. Sleeping peacefully. The look on his face almost saddened the beta. For he would soon awake into the horrid nightmare that is life for one such as he.

The male gazed at his mistress. Taking note of her stiffened form and wide eyes caused him to be on edge. Lupa was staring at the boy with wonder.

'Mi'lady?' He asked with a nudged to the shoulder. When she didn't answer, he looked back at the demigod at their feet in confusion. Why had his unshakable mistress seem so off put by his presence? When he knew she wasn't going to answer, he grew slightly angered. What about this boy caused her to act so differently? Wanting answers, Drake gentle nudged his snout against the boy's chest, trying to awaken him. His displeasure at bringing the demigod from his peaceful state of unconsciousness forgotten.

'Don't-' The goddess went to snap at Drake's shoulder when she saw him move on the boy but startling powerful gold, silver, and sea green reptilian eyes snapped open, a wild, animalistic look present in them.

A/N: I'm currently looking for a permanent Beta for this story. And I need a GOOD one. I've had to many that claim to be good, but they have not. So if you think you have takes it takes, then PM me or leave a review. Also, I have a pol up on my profile. So go and vote.


End file.
